


All the Stupid Things in Between: A Gryffindor and Slytherin Love Story

by ForeverEvan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, My First Fanfic, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-06-02 15:54:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 17
Words: 30,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19444690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverEvan/pseuds/ForeverEvan
Summary: Evangeline "Evan" Carter, the illegitimate daughter of Lucius Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange, is moved from Ilvermorny to Hogwarts at the beginning of the 4th Year. She is facing the task of hiding her true identity while falling for a boy from the wrong family. Evan must rely on her brother and her teacher to navigate the dangerous world of being the daughter of a Death Eater and a killer.





	1. Relocation: A Bastard, Orphan, Daughter of a Death Eater and a Killer ...

**Author's Note:**

> This world and the characters from the Harry Potter novel belong to JK Rowling, who allows us to play in her playground. I do not make money for writing this story. This is also my first fan fiction story, so I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Beta: AlexandraO - my cheerleader, peer reviewer and bit of sanity
> 
> I am moving this story to AO3 to complete a challenge to finish - hopefully by the end of the year. The ending is owed to those who have read this story and fallen in love with the idea of an original character inside the Harry Potter universe. I will probably bring over a chapter or two a day to catch up with what is already published on FFN, so buckle up and get ready!

Evangeline Carter shot up out of bed, a scream caught in her throat. Her right hand clutched her neck, slowly letting off pressure and adjusting her fingertips to feel her heart rate slow in the carotid artery. Blood beat against her fingers in a steady rhythm until it resumed a normal pace.

It had been over a year since the last night terror. Usually, they correlated to events still processing in her unbridled sleeping mind, but every now and again, the terrors came like warnings of things Evangeline was not yet involved in.

Her body turned, feet hitting the cold wooden floor as she stood and moved to her window. It had bars on it. For her protection, Aunt Helen said. In case anyone found out who she was, Aunt Helen said. Even in her = mind, Evangeline heard the mocking tone she was sick of hearing . Ever since she could remember, Evan had been told she needed to stay in line. One day, her father would come. But she had to study hard and learn to be less of a burden, Aunt Helen would say. Helen wasn't her aunt, but more like the annoying gatekeeper from everything including social events and school all the way down to monitoring inbound and outbound communication. Being a witch in a muggle community may have warranted this, but the small town of Dutton, Montana was merely disguised as an agricultural community. In reality, the facade hid nearly 400 magical beings seeking a normal existence.

Evangeline slid her feet into the slippers waiting at the edge of the bed and pulled her robe over the modest nightgown she had been wearing. Her clock read 3:37, and the lack of sunlight merely confirmed that the hour was in the early morning. But she could hear familiar voices creeping up from the floor below. Light danced its way through the crack under her door, and she could smell the comforting fireplace alight, with essences of coffee mixed in. She opened the door and made her way to the banister to peer at the scene below. Aunt Helen and Lucius Malfoy seemed to be arguing.

"I see no benefit to moving Evangeline from the United States, Lucius," Aunt Helen was saying with a dangerous acid bite to her tone. "This is her HOME. She is a person, and not involved in your affairs."

"Don't think for one moment that I care how fond of your position you have grown, Helen. Evangeline is part of my world, and the events of this week serve to prove I made a grave mistake in letting her out of my reach. This war is going to find her, and she is better protected under my watch."

"And so what are you planning? To dress her up and parade her in front of your associates, and to be treated like property?"

Lucius' response was swift, and Evangeline almost didn't see it coming. He rose his hand, and the resounding slap echoed off the walls as Helen's head rocked back. Evangeline gasped and stepped back, barely audible. But it was enough. Lucius lifted his eyes to her. She unknowingly had covered her mouth with her right hand, but he held her gaze until she let the hand drop, mouth held shut firmly and all shock gone from her face. Lucius nodded once in Evangeline's direction to acknowledge that he wanted her to be present and turned his gaze back to Helen.

"You have raised Evangeline too soft, Helen," Lucius spoke once the woman recovered enough to straighten. "I see her there in the candlelight; a pureblood princess caged far too long. I needed to make the decision to remove her from the coddled environment that crippled her abilities. It's time for her to take the mantle her bloodline forged, and step away from the shadows of this abysmal existence."

"Not as long as I am alive, Lucius. Legally, I adopted her once Bellatrix went to prison. Or does memory fail you?"

"You signed up for this role as a front. Evangeline is not your child. Not now, nor ever. She belongs in the world she was born into, with her family." Lucius' reply was cold as ice. His eyes flashed, daring Helen to test him much further.

"So just after the Dark Mark appears in the sky, you decide to be the man you should have been over a decade ago and step up to claim her? Or have you forgotten your mistakes until you have them thrust back into your face?"

"If the Dark Mark is reappearing, how do you plan to protect her? If our Lord returns, he will want her home. What have you planned then? To ... reason?" Lucius scoffed, shaking his head. "Evangeline, please go pack. We leave immediately."

"Over my dead bod-"

" _ **AVADA KEDAVRA**_!" Lucius screamed, the green tendrils overpowering the room for a split second as Helen's body fell to the ground. Evangeline felt the sizzle of electricity, the cracking in the air after the magic had done its job. "As you wish, you miserable wretch." He stood over her just long enough to slide Helen's wand into her hand. He had taken it from a desk earlier and used her own wand to end her. Once that was done, he slipped his hand into her apron pocket to remove the confiscated wand that belonged to Evangeline that Helen kept when she was away from school.

His eyes looked up to catch Evangeline's once more. "Gather your things, please."

"Yes, father ..." Evangeline responded, turning to go into her room without a second thought and too stunned to shed even a single tear.

They apparated to the Ministry of Magic directly, Lucius holding the single suitcase that was haphazardly packed with clothing she was sure wouldn't last the week. She had taken the time to dress, choosing a sensible pair of slacks and plain colored top with a blazer over.

Lucius Malfoy led the way, and her eyes stayed glued to his feet, keeping pace behind him as they went to multiple offices within the Ministry. Even in the wee hours since her Aunt's passing, the place was alive with people moving quickly about their business in the Late English morning — time changes were strange things. First, he set an appointment that day to establish emergency custody. Second, a report that her adoptive guardian had been located deceased and the cause was under investigation. Third, he set about having a lawyer draft the proper documents to have her transferred immediately to Hogwarts as an emergency placement.

Thankfully, the Malfoy family affairs did not warrant the entire Wizengamot for the events of the day. Custody was granted in a small court, and reports of a body found during the requested well check were coming in as they signed transfer orders from Ilvermorny to Hogwarts.

"What happens now?" She finally asked, moving from walking behind to by Lucius' side.

"Hold your questions, we will discuss the future after we floo home," came the short, definitive answer. Evangeline, eyes wide now despite her lack of sleep, watched the happenings. Something was amiss. People looked a mixture of both worried and angry.

They took a fireplace back to Malfoy Manor, where a house elf was waiting. He took her case, along with Lucius' outer robe and Evangeline's coat, and was instructed to return to the states and retrieve the rest of Evangeline's effects. The house elf disappeared with a nod and a pop, and Evangeline was ushered into a sitting room where Narcissa waited. The scowl covering her lips unmatched, and morning tea tray on the coffee table untouched.

"Lucius, the next time you disappear in the wee hours of the morning after a Dark Mark appears at a sporting event you were in attendance, you tell me first," the woman all but yelled, clearly hanging onto the shreds of dignity her status offered before letting her eyes fall on Evangeline. "And bringing home strays without making the proper arrangements is also bad form."

"I don't need to explain my actions this morning, Narcissa," Lucius replied coldly, pointing at a seat off to the side by the fireplace. Evangeline sat obediently.

"How did Helen agree to give up her posting?"

"Over her dead body, naturally," Lucius retorted, letting his words sink in for Narcissa as he reached over for a small cake from the tray, taking a slow bite as he enjoyed the look of understanding and then horror washing over his wife's face.

"What have you done?"

"Miss Evangeline will now become a permanent resident of our household. I've made the proper arrangements with the Ministry, and she will also be attending Hogwarts with Draco as long as nothing impedes her acceptance. And if you dare to interfere, Narcissa, there will be consequences."

"Oh, I wouldn't dream of standing in the way of the one thing that removes ... her ... from my sight for months on end," Narcissa spat coldly, barely sparing an eye roll in Evangeline's direction. Evangeline found breathing silently and moving her eyes to the floor every time her aunt spied her to be the best course of action. "Please tell me that the ONLY reason you are making these decisions is out of response to the Quidditch events, and not to replace Draco as Heir."

Lucius spat out the cake in disgust. "Come, Narcissa. Please see reason. If the Dark Mark is a sign our Lord is soon to return, that means Bellatrix will be free soon. She will want her daughter close. And how will our Lord feel if Bellatrix is displeased? Imagine the punishment for not seeking preparations in moving his chess pieces closer to home. He would want her here. Besides, Draco is both a few months older and a male. Evangeline is not fit to take full responsibility for our family's future. I still name Draco as my heir, so long as he agrees to provide for his half-sister. She is my daughter, Narcissa. That station does deserve respect within this household."

Narcissa nodded, relief unabashedly covering her face. Evangeline knew a long time ago that her presence only brought Narcissa pain. She knew very little of the prior arrangement, but before the Dark Lord fell, His servants were rewarded. Lucius was one of those servants, benefitting from the pleasure of both Black sisters. They fell pregnant together, both carrying children from Lucius. But the favor Bellatrix received from Lord Voldemort, brought out the jealousy within Narcissa wherever Evangeline was concerned. Narcissa was only too happy to assist in Evangeline's removal from the continent upon Bellatrix' arraignment within the Wizengamot.

"Very well. With these recent events, there is no choice but the girl to stay," Narcissa conceded.

Evangeline typically only made one visit to the Malfoy Manor per summer, and this cold treatment was not an unusual event. She closed her eyes tightly in relief, now that she would be allowed to remain and Narcissa was calming down from the warpath.

A stale silence followed, wherein a door opened. Three eyes turned to see Draco come in, and Evangeline was relieved to see the expression change just slightly when he saw her from a scowl to what could only be called a half smile when he saw her. "Father. Mother. Evan." His three greetings were short, but the warmest welcome Evangeline's presence had received in the past few hours. Unlike his mother, Evangeline and Draco were generally pleased to spend any length of time together. "An owl has just arrived, and it seems someone has been accepted to transfer to Hogwarts. Care to fill me in on what the hell is going on?"


	2. Diagon Alley: Insecurities Could Eat Me Alive

"What happened, Evan?" Draco barely waited for their dismissal to whisper questions.

"Hold on," Evan instructed patiently, quelling the questions until they rounded the hall at the top of the stairs and slipped away into her room, securing the door. Her clothing was put away neatly into the open armoire, she saw. Her suitcase neatly tucked next to it. She sat at the foot of her four-poster bed, wrapping an arm around the side and resting her cheek on the post. Draco claimed the sofa by the window, letting his feet rest under him as he folded into the soft cushions. "I don't know what happened, really. But Lucius was there in the wee hours of the morning quarreling about a Dark Mark. That's the beginning."

"We were at the Quidditch World Cup, Dad and some of the gang were out in their old uniforms being a bit wild when someone shot it into the sky. No one from their party though; it was someone else. But it was one hell of a coincidence."

"It wasn't any of the Death Eaters?" Evangeline asked, squinting her eyes in disbelief. Draco shook his head no. "Well, shit. So is ..."

"No," Draco replied without making Evangeline finish her thought. "No sign of _He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named_. Or your mum, either."

She exhaled a slow breath of relief. "Well, that's comforting at least," Evan acknowledged. "Lucius did come for me though, and he did demand it. Helen wasn't having it, and apparently, he snatched her wand at some point and used it to end her with the killing curse."

Draco's eyes widened. "How do you know?"

"I was watching that whole time.," she admitted. "Even if I was stupid enough to try and stop Father, I couldn't have. You know Helen would confiscate my wand each time I came home from Ilvermorny."

"Well you shouldn't have that issue here, you know father always lets you keep it."

"Yes, he returned it to me at the Ministry," she agreed. "And I am to join you at Hogwarts. I didn't even get to say goodbye to my friends."

"Goodbyes are overrated, anyway," Draco said, and Evan smiled. It was how they would leave off at the end of her visits.

"Things are really different there," Evan protested halfheartedly about her home in America.

She opened her mouth to say more when a popping noise and the appearance of another house elf interrupted the two. The house elf sat a tray of tea and sandwiches on the side table enough for two. "Widget hopes the Misses' clothes are to her satisfaction," the elf began, both by way of introductions and to validate her work. "My Master requested refreshment for the childrens, and reminds them that tomorrow is the plan for Diagonal Alley school trippings. Widget will pack clothes for school tripping."

"Thank you, Widget; we will be ready. I'm sure Miss Evangeline appreciates the food. You can return to your chores."

With Draco's dismissal, the elf bowed and popped out of sight. Evan all but threw herself off the bed in the direction of the food, having not eaten for many hours yet. She grabbed a handful of sandwiches while taking refuge in a chair closer to the table, waving at Draco to help himself. There was enough sandwiches, tea, fruit, and cookies to feed a small army easily — and it was clearly not meant for Evangeline alone. Draco eyed her full cheeks and laughed.

"Hungry?"

"Famished!"

The next morning Draco, Narcissa, and Lucius were at the bottom of the stairs as Evangeline descended. The contrast in apparel was evident. The Malfoys wore formal wizardry attire comprising of tailored full-length robes, mostly dark jewel tones. Evangeline, however, wore a knee length sundress with a cream and ruby pattern of small flowers, a blue cardigan worn open, and ballet flats. Lucius all but fell over.

"You can't wear that," he sputtered. "What happened to the robes we had made up?"

"I always outgrow the size by the time I see you next, father," she admitted, face glowing red and eyes falling on her shoes. "Aunt Helen takes them as soon as we get home every year since we can't dress that way at ..."

"Enough," Narcissa spat. But this time, it wasn't anger at Evangeline. "Lucius, I may be able to alter something of mine. I had no idea she wasn't allowed to keep even the clothing you provided!"

"There isn't time ..." he sighed, lifting his open hand and holding it out for Evangeline to take floo powder. "You need to get robes first. Draco will take you, while we secure the cauldrons and potion course list. I can't have my daughter looking like a mudblood."

"Niece," Draco corrected, reminding his father of the story they agreed to the night before. "She is a great-niece, twice removed. And if anyone questions it, all we need to say is that is what the muggle police department provided her with."

"No-maj," Evan corrected this time, smiling. "We don't call them muggles in America."

"Quite," Narcissa sighed. "Off you go, children."

Evan and Draco took turns, and once they arrived took off to Madam Malkin's without waiting for the adults. Evan's eyes widened. She was almost the only person NOT in full costume. While she came from a Magic community, they did not have the luxury of being completely exclusive. People in her part of the world were forced to do all they could to blend in.

At the robe shop under Draco's direction, both children were measured for both dress and school robes, and in addition Evangeline for a set of daily wear robes. Draco told her to pick the fabrics, and she stood looking like a deer in the headlights.

"You would look lovely in this," a pretty girl with almond eyes and an olive complexion with straight, silky black hair offered, passing over a dusty blue robe. Evangeline looked up, startled, but smiled.

"Thank you. Evangeline." She held out her hand, and the other girl politely smiled, and only held an awkward pause for a moment before taking her hand.

"Cho. Are you new around here? I don't mean to pry, but I heard you getting robes for Hogwarts with Draco, and I've never seen you before."

"I'm a distant cousin of Draco. The Malfoys have taken me in, and are my new caretakers. I'm transferring from Ilvermorny."

"Oh!" Cho replied, eyes wide and smile big. "Then I can't wait to see more of you. Also ..."

The girl filled up Evangeline's arms with bolts of satin and silk, both plain and practical solids with some pretty and playful print fabrics mixed in all before skipping out of the shop. Draco, listening from the stand while being fitted, smiled approvingly.

They stayed overnight in Diagon Alley, before traveling to King's Cross Station to Platform 9 3/4. Evangeline, happily wearing another sundress with an open cardigan and sneakers, felt much more at ease in muggle/non-maj clothing. Draco, in jeans and a long sleeve knit top, was less convinced it was practical. Evan also was pleased to feel her wand gently pressing into the skin of her arm, tucked away in her sleeve. Draco demonstrated how to run through, and Evan followed. The adults came last, Lucius pushing the trolley with double the luggage, muttering about not being allowed to have house elves handle the luggage.

Evan followed Draco onto the train, where Lucius had secured their own compartment just for this year. He handed the children off to one of the train staff, kissing Evangeline on the hand as Draco kissed his mother's cheek before being ushered away. 


	3. House Sorting: Now or Never

Draco kept Evangeline close by on the train. They spoke very little, mostly because Evangeline could hardly pull her eyes from the window for fear of breaking into tears. The unexpected emotional reaction was finally catching up to her, and she wanted nothing more than to curl up and have a good cry. But now wasn't the time. Evan was glad Draco gave her space just to be. Only once did he interrupt her silent thoughts, and that was to insist she eat. The next time they spoke was when they were interrupted by the trolley cart woman again, reminding them they neared school. Draco instructed Evangeline to remove her no-maj clothing and dress in her new uniforms. Evangeline didn't hesitate, the siblings standing facing opposite sides of the compartment as they changed. Evangeline, once clothed, worked her hair into a braid to keep it out of the way.

She followed to the carriages obediently, surrounded by Slytherins who only knew that this girl was kin to Draco and new to school, and shouldn't be left alone to speak to undesirables. As they neared, she stopped in utter shock. Pulling the carriages, there were winged beasts that looked like skeleton horses with nothing but skin. Draco realized she had stopped within a short amount of time, turning to eye Evangeline, concern covering his face. "What?"

"Don't you see them?" Evangeline asked, aghast. She rose a hand, shaking finger to point at the beast.

Draco narrowed his eyes and moved them to view the space she was pointing at. "I see our carriages. And Goyle's backside, which I suppose is a frightening thing to behold …"

"She means the thestrals pulling them, Draco," a girl with long silvery blonde hair spoke out in a dreamy voice. "You aren't crazy, I can see them too …" And without further introduction, the girl scampered off and into a carriage with others wearing the same blue and bronze combination.

"Promise me that you've never been bitten …" Evangeline all but begged under her breath. "They look rabid."

"Rabid?" Draco was getting annoyed now. He gripped Evangeline by the upper arm as firmly as he could without drawing attention and steered Evangeline into the nearest carriage, which the boy named Goyle was holding for them. "I don't think you and Loony Lovegood seeing the same nonexistent beasts is a good thing, Evan," he muttered.

On the way into the Great Hall, Evangeline stuck close to Draco. He suggested the spot right across the table, planting friends on either side who knew better than to ask questions. She barely glanced at anyone, although she did take an interest in the general upset that the Quidditch teams were suspended for the year. Evan had never heard of The Triwizard Tournament, but once Goyle whispered to her what it was, she felt less confused. The only comfort about the championship coming was that she would not be the only outsider at Hogwarts this year.

After Evangeline refused more than a handful of bites from dinner, the students began to exit the hall. Draco waved off his group and led Evangeline to the entrance of Dumbledore's office. "Father asked for your sorting to be a private affair," Draco explained in a hushed tone as they walked toward the office.

"Why?" Evangeline asked, honestly perplexed.

"He didn't want your presence to draw more attention than it should. Transfers to Hogwarts are generally not possible. It's a good thing you are smart. I imagine we are about to walk into an argument."

Draco was spot on. Snape, a towering man clad in black robes with a severe expression, stepped up behind them. "Carter. Malfoy." Evangeline had met him a few occasions at Malfoy Manor. She knew that Snape knew her true identity, being close to the Black family and also a trusted servant of the Dark Lord.

"Professor," Evangeline replied at the same time Draco's greeting of "Severus," was spoken.

"Draco, remain here," Severus said, speaking the password and waving an arm to allow Evangeline to step onto the staircase. She did immediately. Draco muttered something that would probably have landed him in detention by any other teacher, but he did as he was told . Once the staircase twisted up, it opened into a large office filled with bookcases, portraits, and artifacts. Evangeline's skin practically tingled as she felt the ancient magic surrounding them at that moment. Snape led her up to the large desk, where many people were standing and staring at her.

"May I present Miss Evangeline Carter, ward of Lucius Malfoy," Snape spoke, pointing out a single chair off to the side of where the group of adults stood. Evangeline sat without comment.

"I don't see why she wasn't sorted properly with the other first years," a very short yet stout professor spoke. He looked childish in feature but was absolutely a man.

"Oh stop it, Flitwick. Being moved to a new school midway through is hard enough. She stands a head above the first years. Would you have her pointed out in front of the entire school?" This was an older woman, wrinkly but spry. She sounded like a stern grandmother.

"While Malfoy made the request, it was my duty as Headmaster to make the decision, so I did. I agree with Minerva. Miss Carter doesn't need to be paraded about the school with the adjustment she has gone through," the oldest person in the room with a long beard spoke, eyeing her with curiosity. Evan smiled slightly.

The taller roundish woman with a bit of dirt on her right cheek spoke up, wiry hair and glasses framing her face in the candlelight as the eccentric one of the bunch. "Headmaster, may I ask, we have her Ilvermorny records. She was Horned Serpent House, which is very closely aligned with Ravenclaw. Perhaps for the sake of prudence, we abandon tradition and place her with the closest transfer option as possible?"

"No," Snape spoke up. "Based on her family, she belongs in MY house, Madam Sprout. Flitwick can agree that there isn't the same focus. I've seen her records, and Miss Carter's strengths are potions, charms, and spells. Not books and figures. By that logic, you lot should have the Granger girl — and yet you pawn her off to Minerva in Gryffindor."

Minerva smirked. "And yet, no one mentions Hufflepuff, the house that accepts everyone ..."

And that started a round of arguments where all of the teachers spoke over one another. All this time, Evangeline tried to put faces to names. She figured these were the Heads of Houses at Hogwarts, which would make sense why they were all here arguing like children. She waited for a pause and then spoke up for the first time since entering the school.

"Don't I get a say?" she asked, quietly but firmly. All of the teachers quieted, turning to regard her with interest now.

"And what, pray tell, would be your solution, Miss Carter?" Snape's amused drawl broke the silence.

Evangeline smiled coyly. "I want the sorting hat, if you all wouldn't mind."

The unexpected answer drew more quiet from the crowd until the Headmaster cleared his throat and reached for the door to the cabinet, removing the hat by holding the point. "A very wise choice, Miss Carter. As you wish," and he placed the hat on her head.

_Hmmm. Well, aren't you late to the party?_

It seemed the hat mused thoughts right into her head, but it did not stop her from understanding they were from the hat.

_Another Malfoy? I thought we had seen the only one of this generation. No matter, let me see ... you like words, and you challenge thoughts. You are smart, no doubt. But also very brave — you wish to defy what your own expectations are, and free yourself from the bonds that hold you prisoner. However, you display great loyalty. And a kindness others do not know exists. Your cunning nature would also make a strong personality trait. So the question is ... where do you belong?_

_Slytherin_ , Evangeline thought in desperation. She knew she had the choice earlier, but she wanted the selection to appear coincidental.

The sorting hat seemed surprised at her request. _Are you positive? I would peg you more likely to escape to Gryffindor or Ravenclaw with your abilities._

_SLYTHERIN!_

_Very well ..._

" **Slytherin!** " Announced the sorting hat.


	4. Friendship: We Gotta Hold On To What We Got

Evangeline escaped the Headmaster's office shortly after her sorting. The adults all seemed satisfied by her decision to use the sorting hat. Several witnesses too, so if any question of propriety was raised, others could speak to the fact that she chose the option with the least amount of outside influence. Draco was waiting. She rounded the stairs and stopped just short of him, eyes wide and a smile crept across her face. Draco smiled back, and took the tie off of his own uniform. He loosened the neck size and slipped it over her head and gently pulled her hair from the loop before tucking it under her collar and tightening it.

"There," he said, standing back to admire his work. "Branded properly. I'm happy you will be close by."

"I am relieved, if I'm being perfectly honest," Evan replied. And it was true. She was a chess piece in this game, and even though much of her free will was taken, at least she would fall in with the one person who always had her back. She took the tie and tucked it into her vest. Green did suit her. "The teachers here are very strange. Do they always argue with one another in front of students?"

Draco let out a loud laugh. "No, usually they save it for the special students. And by special, I mean pain in the ass. I give it two weeks before you get used to it. You will unfortunately find yourself guilty by association quite frequently around here. And that's completely my fault."

"Is that a challenge to rise to the occasion?" Evangeline's eyes twinkled mischievously.

"Nah, my father couldn't handle two of me. He needs to like one of us." Draco paused, the the strangeness of what he said rolling over and allowing a brief, awkward pause. Their father, not his. Evan shrugged and Draco continued on. "Come on, I will show you to the common room."

Evangeline nodded, and kept pace with Draco. She was so glad to know someone. "Will we have the same classes?"

"I checked with Snape, and that has been arranged. You will need to make friends with others in the group though. I don't want —"

"People to get the wrong idea ..." Evan interrupted Draco, shuddering at the thought of being dubbed the kissing cousins of Hogwarts. Her tone hardened slightly. "I have friends, you know. I'm not just the kid who was shuffled off to another continent and kept in a box till I was summoned to —"

But Evan didn't get to finish that sentence. They had rounded into the corridor by the library on the way to the dungeon. No one was in sight, but he grabbed Evangeline by the arm and pushed her up against the wall, his other hand covering her mouth. His eyes matched hers in flashing danger. "I get it, I do. But we have to be careful. There is a lot about to go down, and we never know when we are being watched." His volume was slightly more than a whisper, but it left no room for argument. "I don't want to treat you like a child, but where you were before— you had it easy. This is war. Every move counts, and I want us to be alive at the end. Okay?"

Evangeline nodded, and Draco let her go, staring at her looking almost sorry. But she knew the meaning wasn't to hurt her. He meant to help. She was about to talk of her life before, but this wasn't the time. Truthfully, there may never come a time. But she would learn. Evan would make Draco see that she could do this. She would play the role and they would keep each other alive while the Dark Lord planned his uprising.

"I'm sorry ..." she offered, letting out a slow breath. "It won't happen again."

"Good. Come on, then. If that troll squib Filch catches us, it's detention for sure." And without another word, he turned on his heels and continued down the corridor. Evan only waited a moment before moving to catch up with her brother.

Evangeline was taken to the Slytherin common room, where several of other students were waiting for Draco. He cleared his throat.

"Everyone, may I present Evangeline Carter, transfer from Ilvermorny. She is smart, not annoying and off limits Blaise —" giving a pointed look to the handsome darker skinned boy eyeing Evan like a piece of chocolate. She rolled her eyes out of principle, which earned a laugh from one of the girls.

"My name is Pansy. These baboons are Greg and Vincent, but we call them Goyle and Crabbe." Pansy pointed to them as they were introduced. Then she pointed out a girl by the fireplace. "That's Millicent, and to her right is Daphne. Your things were put by the empty bed in our room. Any kin of Draco is family to us."

"Very good," Evangeline replied. "It's nice to meet you. This school is so different than what I am used to."

"I could show you around if you want ..." Blaise offered.

"No," Draco and Pansy said, at the same time with the same tone. This time, Evan chuckled.

"You could join Draco and I on the way to class tomorrow if you want. But I don't think a private tour is the best of plan. I'm still adjusting to the time change."

"Your accent is lovely. Where did you say you were from?" Pansy sat on the arm of a sofa, watching Evan with interest.

"I was raised in Michigan, but had to travel a great distance each year for school."

"You must be so homesick. And here we are, pelting you with questions. I'm going to take you away from these morons and give you a bit of time to unpack. Come on!"

Pansy left no room for argument. She took Evan by the hand and led her up a staircase and down a long hall to the room on the very end. Inside were four large beds, the kind you see in vampire movies Evan mused. They didn't have vampires that she knew personally in the USA. Maybe they were more prominent in Scotland?

Her bed was pointed out, the furthest from the door but thankfully only next to Pansy. Evangeline spent some time recalling stories from Ilvermorny to amuse her new compatriot while they unpacked. Once done, they collapsed on Evan's bed.

"So you prefer the name Evan?" Pansy asked, the last in a series of questions. Most impersonal, but some had Evan longing for home. "Isn't that a boy's name?"

"Names don't have genitals." Evan retorted, and Pansy laughed so hard she almost rolled off the bed. She reached for her wand, and with a swish, gave a silencing spell that circled the four poster bed.

"So why are you really here? I don't hear a great longing to leave things and walk into a new school midway through."

"I was summoned," Evangeline offered.

"By Mr. Malfoy?"

"Yes." Evan wondered how much Pansy actually knew what was happening. She wanted to run out and find Draco to ask, but thankfully she didn't have to wait long to know.

"I figured as much. My mom let it slip once just a bit ago with all the crazy happening in the Gryffindor house with the doomsday three that they were considering moving me to another school. I swear to God those idiots almost die every year. If there is trouble within a thousand meters, their names are written all over it in permanent ink."

On the fly, Evan interpreted this as a deep loathing for the Gryffindors. "Harry and company?" she asked Pansy, wrinkling her face in mock disgust.

"Yeah, them. We call him Potter, and there's Weasley and Granger licking the scat off his shoes and living off of his fame."

"I am still astounded at why he is such a big deal …" Evan said, shrugging. "We know of the name in America, but as some kid who lived through the Killing Curse. We study him like a scientific case study of the rules of exception, not as some prodigy that brought salvation to Wizard kind."

Pansy laughed boldly, an unforgiving sneer rolling across her face. "Oh I don't blame you at all. Trust me, these idiots are nothing but troublemakers, and I am shocked they have lived this long. Stick with me, and Draco. He's a good one when it comes to balancing the act." Pansy paused, then sat up, turning to eye Evan with great horror. "Wait, you weren't brought here to wed Draco, were you?"

Evan knew the jealous hints of that tone. Her eyes widened in absolute horror, and as part of the show which she was greatly enjoying, Evan sat up too and turned to Pansy. "Absolutely not. Whatever gave you that idea?"

"I know the ancient families value blood purity. Marrying cousins is not exactly a rare thing around here."

"You MUST be shitting me."

"What?" Pansy looked confused.

"Sorry, American expression. How is it even possible? We have nothing like that overseas." Evan paused. "Wait. Don't tell me. I'd rather not know."

Pansy laughed. "It's best you don't."

"I take it you and Draco are close?"

Pansy blushed. "Sometimes. I wish we were 'close' much more often. I'm hoping this year I will see my wish through."

Evan smiled. "I hope it does too, but he's like a brother to me. So no getting close on my bed. Deal?" She stuck out her hand, and Pansy shook her head in silent laughter before taking her hand in hers.

"Deal."


	5. Exactly Where You're Supposed to Be

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I decided to leave in the original author's notes from FFN. Skip if you want! They made me smile.)
> 
> A quick author's note: A huge thank you for the reviews, I do enjoy seeing your thoughts and reactions!
> 
> Word has reached me that this story is being shared in groups I am not even a part of! I was really honored by this, since this is truly my first work I am putting out there. This chapter I am dedicating to Jess6800. Thank you for sharing, and I hope to keep you entertained!
> 
> And now, the journey continues ...

"Miss Carter, please take the cauldron at the front of the class, next to Mister Potter. If we can get through today without an explosion, I will give both houses 50 points. If today is anything like the last two weeks ... we can live in peace knowing his survival statistics are higher than anyone else in the room."

Evangeline flushed furiously as she gathered her things at the start of Potions and moved to the front of the class. Snape was being extra crunchy today, and she couldn't even blame him. The conversion from standard US measurement to the metric system used by everywhere else in the world made her life extremely difficult. Evan had gone from top in every class to Potions drop out. Snape was sparing no pity. Evan also refused Draco's offering of help. She wasn't a baby —she could brew a potion by herself.

In preparation for O.W.L.s, they were working on more advanced potions by the week. And due to issues with her mixing, Evan was at the end of her own rope. Usually reserved, the expletives that flowed from her mouth during Potions class gave the very amused class a cultural vocabulary lesson that even Snape didn't bother to put a stop to.

"I can check your measurements if you want," the mortal enemy of her master offered. Evan had to hand it to him. Harry Potter was a simple creature with dark hair and big eyes, and he was very kind to offer.

At home, she would accept. But it wasn't in the cards here. "Piss off, Potter," Evan growled, catching the approving nod from Draco in the corner of her eye as she tried to lay out and organize her ingredients.

"I mean, you are entering your third week. Isn't it about time you figure out conversions?"

"Perhaps I would have more time if your frizzy lovesick puppy dog did my homework, too..."

Evan regretted the words as soon as they left her lips. She felt a thud on the back of her head, only to discover a seed pod had been thrown. She had been seated in Gryffindor territory, so it honestly could have come from any of the glaring faces staring right at her. Evan didn't want to get caught up in the house arguments, but since the rivalry ran so strong, she had to learn to practice speaking like a Slytherin would.

"As amusing as this is, Mister Potter, I want silence," Snape warned.

Evangeline turned back to her table, following the instructions in the book. They were supposed to be making a basic poison antidote out of local to Scotland ingredients. Everything was going well until her cauldron's contents began to turn red, then dark brown with a smell of burning rubber.

"Professor!" Evan shouted, but it began to boil over. And it was too late. She brought her right arm to protect her face just as the contents shrunk down and then shattered her cauldron. A few pieces shot about the class, one slicing her arm nearly to the bone. Immediately, Evangeline removed her tie and wrapped it around the area. Snape was there fast, inspecting the sludge that remained.

"I'm beginning to wonder how you were praised so highly by your former teachers, Miss Carter. You can't even aim properly for Mister Potter."

"Perhaps you would allow me my modern resources — like, say ... a freaking calculator to make proper calculations and conversions for ingredients, Professor. Or do you delight in forcing students to brew like it was the 1400's all over again?" Evan snapped, kicking the remains of her cauldron so some of the contents spilled on Snape's robe. "Honestly, women have the right to wear pants, and we do not rely on horses for transportation anymore!"

"Don't push me, Miss Carter."

"I wouldn't dare touch you with a ten foot pole, Professor, much less push you." Evangeline began packing her bag to head for the hospital wing. She felt the urgent need to leave, before angry tears would spill.

"Detention, Miss Carter. Don't they teach you how to speak to your teachers in America?"

"No. They are too busy teaching us relevant information, it would seem."

"Clean up this mess or it will be two detentions."

"No, sir. I'm a student. Not your amusing test subject or maid. Call a house elf, if that pleases you."

And with that, Evan turned on her heels and left the classroom, leaving most of the Gryffindor and Slytherin students staring with gaping mouths and shocked expressions.

As she rounded a corner, holding her bleeding arm slightly higher than her heart, she bumped into another student and fell back onto her butt with a soft oomph. Her eyes narrowed into slits when she saw who it was. The Weasley twin, Fred if she remembered correctly. At this point, angry tears had begun to leak from her eyes. But they were clear enough to see that her blood had sopped through the now ruined tie and left a mark on his shirt. To give the boy credit, he looked thoroughly confused as to why she was bleeding and crying alone in a hallway.

"Hey there, you ..."

"Ask me if I am okay," Evan grunted as she pulled herself up, "and I will hex you into the next millennia."

"Got it," he said, reaching down to grab her bag. "Where are you going? Hospital wing?"

"It isn't far, I can manage."

"Oh, I assume you are capable. But walking you there keeps me from falling asleep in Herbology, so consider it repayment for bleeding on me."

The boy slung her bag over his own shoulder, and swept a long, goofy arm in an arch in a gesture for her to lead the way. Evan would have chuckled if she wasn't so angry. She stomped off in the direction of the hospital wing, trusting he would follow and not go through her book bag. At this moment, she really hurt too much to care.

"You're Malfoy's cousin, right? Emmalean?"

"Evangeline. Evan, if you want." She slowed so he could catch up. "Fred?"

"No, that's my idiot brother. I'm George."

"No, you aren't."

Now the red headed boy looked at her curiously. "So you can tell, can you? What gave it away?"

"George is the handsome one," she said, and found herself smiling in earnest as the boy laughed.

"Now I know you are lying. He tries to look just like me, every morning."

Evan nodded, taking a slow breath in through gritted teeth. The hot searing pain was gone, now her arm throbbed. Fred eyed her without even trying to hide it.

"What happened?"

"I blew up Potions." Evan saw his eyebrows raise at the corner of her eyesight. "... Again."

Fred stopped as his newest fit of laughter threatened to send him falling backwards. "Oh Evan, where have you been my whole life?"

She blinked, pausing again until Fred was walking. "Well, waiting for you to break up with George, obviously," she teased, imitating Snape's voice.

They made their way on over to the hospital wing discussing ways she could further torture Snape, and when Evan was properly secure, Fred left her bag and departed with a smile and a wink. Evan almost wished he would have stayed. The pain was a lot less when talking and joking with someone who didn't care about the serious stuff. It was a huge relief to let it go, even if only for a little while.

Madam Pomfrey had Evangeline's wound cleaned and healed quickly. She told Evan to go back to her room, and she would inform her teachers that she was to have the rest of the day off to rest. Evan's eyes had still been tear stained when she arrived, so it was probably a pity agreement but either way she was fine with it. She slipped away quietly to the dungeons, and once in her room, slipped out of her robes and just collapsed in bed with her uniform, blood soaked torn sleeve and all, falling asleep quickly without the pressure and distraction.

It was some time later that Evangeline was being jerked. It took a second for awareness to return once her eyes had opened, but when Evan's gaze locked on Pansy's worried face, she rubbed her eyes.

"You must have a death wish," the other girl was saying, taking a seat at the foot of Evan's bed. "I've never seen Snape so furious. And he's our head of house!"

"I don't respond well to bullies," Evan retorted, sitting up. It was true, she didn't respond well, even if she were being controlled by some of the biggest in the world. She unbuttoned her cuffs and set to work on removing the ruined shirt. "What time is it?"

"Dinner will be served soon, but you should check in with Draco. He went to the hospital wing and was absolutely insufferable when he couldn't check in on you because you had gone."

"Men are such babies," she said, having dropped the old shirt and began fastening buttons. Her arm was completely healed, no sign of a scar. "What would he ever do if I got a boyfriend."

"Finally going to say yes to Blaise?"

"Not a chance in hell."

"He is pretty set on making you change your mind. At least consider it, I could smooth things over with Draco and make him see reason if you wanted to start dating someone, Evan. You have plenty of willing suitors."

Evan closed her eyes tightly, imagining not the tall, dark and handsome Blaise, but instead a lanky goof with red hair and freckles. She felt a rush of excitement, both pleasant and painful at the same time, when she thought about him — touching his cheek. Kissing his lips. Running her fingers through his hair. Evan then imagined Draco's reaction to her wanting to kiss a Weasley. And she seriously doubted anything Pansy could do wouldn't smooth that over.

"Let me get through a week of not blowing classrooms up and we can talk about it," Evan conceded.


	6. Detention: That Pivotal Moment

The next few days passed relatively painlessly. The amusement from the potions mishap wouldn't die down, and much to Snape's fury, Evangeline seemed to gain Hogwarts notoriety for her sass mouth to a professor. In order to smooth out the tension, Evangeline found herself knocking on Snape's office door the evening before their next class, just before dinner time. He opened the door, and scowled. "Miss Carter," he droned. "I wish I could say this visit is an unexpected pleasure, but I find myself less inclined to tolerate insolence before dessert."

Evangeline gulped. She had been around Professor Snape before, he was one of the few who knew her identity. She wasn't sure of all the details, but it had to do with his business with Lucius. "Professor," she began, refusing to back down. "I was hoping I could speak with you a few minutes."

He stared at her, mouth shut firmly in a scowl, for an uncomfortable amount of time before opening the door just wide enough for her to slip under his arm. She felt the door close behind her very firmly, but her eyes bore ahead to his desk. She took the only visitor chair, and sat still as he made his way to the other, eyeing her with an icy glare that she had only ever experienced from Narcissa before.

He didn't speak, so Evangeline decided to. "I wanted to come to you, and make my personal apology for the outburst in class," she began, swallowing her nerves and going for bold. "It was reckless, and I've decided that it would benefit us to work together."

This approach clearly caught Snape off guard. "Oh?" For a partial moment, a smile began to break across her face. But only until her teacher's mouth moved again. "I can only imagine the feeling. Wondering how many owls leave Hogwarts destined for Malfoy Manor telling the tales of your behavior to your father."

In an instant, the relief of being understood vanished. "Oh yes, the absent father and his absent friends expecting me to waltz into a role of bloodline I can't even claim. Expecting to be hated at every moment from those outside of our circles. To obediently become nothing more than a chess piece to be moved at the will of adults who are little more than strangers."

"That's a harsh tone, Miss Carter."

"Forgive me, Professor. I don't know whether I've stepped into the European school system or a prison. You will have to pardon my poor outlook on this horribly behind the times existence."

"You keep speaking of how much things were improved in the States, Miss Carter. But has your brain stopped to consider why you are here?"

"I'm here because some idiots ran amok and raised the Dark Mark at an international sporting event. I'm here because I had the misfortune of being born to a powerful, evil man and a felon. I'm here because if there is going to be a rising of the old ways, I'm going to be nothing more than spell fodder. I wish I were a no-maj." Toward the end of her tirade, the tone had reduced to almost a whine.

"If you were a squib, you would be dead," Snape pointed out.

Evangeline paused. "Fair point."

"So what do you want, Evangeline?" Snape asked, lifting a brow and allowing her intense gaze to wander as she considered her position.

"I want to be stronger than they expect."

"Why?" Snape asked, and Evangeline felt a bit pleased at his curiosity without the scorn.

"So I can kill them, if they come between me and freedom," she finally responded. Snape didn't react right away, but a small smile pulled at the corner of his lips.

"You are your mother's daughter, Evangeline Lestrange Malfoy, daughter of Bellatrix and Lucius. There is great potential within yourself, but the lack of control you have will get you killed before summer."

"So teach me!" Evangeline nearly shouted, exasperated!

Finally, Snape's face broke into a mischievous grin. "I will, of course. Tomorrow I will give you a potions tutoring schedule. But first, we address the behavior. Detention tonight. After dinner, by dusk, please make your way to Hagrid's hut in clothes suitable for some work in the Forbidden Forrest. And continue to disrupt my classes and disrespect me, they will get worse. Now, out with you."

Evangeline hardly ate her supper, having to explain to both Draco and Pansy that her meeting with Snape about the previous potions class ending in extra potions sessions for tutoring and a detention. That's all they really needed to know, anyway. Evan decided she would discuss her new plans with Draco at a more private venue, since the Great Hall was not lacking in eavesdroppers.

Pansy, overcome with amusement that Evangeline had no clothing befitting detention in the Forbidden Forest, was kind enough to dress Evan out of her own closet. Since Snape had given little information, she was given jeans, boots, a regular t-shirt and a light zip up sweater. To complete the look, Pansy insisted on her matching gloves meant for herbology classes. Evangeline took the dressing in stride, glad they were close enough in size that all she had to do was roll up the hems of Pansy's pants to not trip.

She made her way down to Hagrid's hut alone, but soon enough Evan saw a small crowd. Both Fred and George Weasley, Neville Longbottom, and a blonde female Ravenclaw she did not know were waiting around. Hagrid and one of the teachers from the sorting hat - Madam Sprout, Evan remembered, the actual herbology teacher - appeared, taking in the sight of them.

"Right, I will take Fred, Neville and Emily. George and Evangeline, you can accompany Hagrid," the lady spoke up. Evangeline grinned. They must be pros at separating the twins at this point, but failed to pay attention when the boys looked at each other, and Fred ended up walking next to Evangeline as they trailed behind Hagrid. She had given him one confused look, but the imposter twin had simply winked, and she said nothing. None of the rest of the party seemed to notice a difference. They were identical down to the last freckle, after all.

"Okay George and Evangeline, I have a nice task fer yah. Due to the Tri Wizard Tournament the school is hostin' this year, we haf'ta shuffle around some er the animals to make way fer the challenges. I need yer help in movin' the thestral heard along." Hagrid was generally in a good mood, taking time to show them a pathway lit by glowing moonstones. "Stay yerselves on this path. The thestrals donna bite, but other things in this forest just might. Have you lot seen one before?"

Fred shook his head no, but Evangeline cleared her throat. "Yes, sir. I can see them."

Hagrid eyed her with almost pity, but nodded. "Then I'm countin' on you to help George. They all have their leads attached, but if one gets rascly, you may need to help him get them in line."

"Understood," she replied. Fred eyed her sideways.

"Hagrid, how come she can see them and I can't"

"She's seen someone die, George," Hagrid explained. "Okay, you need to make a left here, to get to the original enclosure. Then follow the path back 'en forth till they are all moved. The sooner it be done, the sooner you lot can get up ter bed."

And with that, they were left alone. Evangeline and Fred began up the path, keeping very quiet until they were sure to be out of Hagrid's earshot.

"What did you do to earn detention, Fred?" Evan asked, keeping her eyes on the path and voice low. Fred chuckled.

"Are you deaf, silly? I'm George."

"No, you aren't. Remember, he's the handsome one ..."

"Right!" Fred said, laughing. "One of these days, you have to tell me how you know who is who." She shrugged. "Okay ... so, I may have accidentally given an instructor one of the enchanted sweets and caused them to break out in boils. Since they couldn't tell who is what, George and I both got the sack. I assume this is penance for blowing up potions?"

"You assume correct!" Evan replied lightheartedly. "A small price to pay, really. I think I am coming off the better in this arrangement."

Fred paused his stride, lifting his head and refusing to move until she turned to face him and make actual eye contact. "Really, now?" he asked, and she blushed. "Evan, Evan. If you wanted some alone time, all you have to do is file for joint custody from George. Although it would save us both the trouble. He's a bit daft when it comes to how uncomfortable it is watching him snog Katie Bell."

Now she laughed. "All you had to do was ask. I could find time to free you from that awkward exchange."

Fred took a large step to catch up, holding out his arm. Evangeline wrapped hers through, making sure to rest her arm in the crook of his elbow like they did in the old movies. She felt so giddy, walking arm in arm with her goofy companion, that she didn't even mind his prattling on about Quidditch until they came to a large fenced paddock where 15 or so thestrals were waiting.

Evangeline slipped over the wooden fence and took hold of the reigns, since she could see. She took two beasts and handed their leads off to Fred, who stood clumsily and waited for Evangeline to catch herself two more for their first trip. It was a bit intimidating, but the creatures seemed docile enough. They kept their wings folded neatly, and she followed Fred back on the path to the edge of the forest to a covered enclosure with high walls. Once the first load was secure, they walked back next to each other, Fred questioning Evangeline on her life in America, and Evangeline asking about odd traditions about the Hogwarts castle.

On their way back from the second trip, the questions were flowing as they talked as old friends might. As they rounded the last bend, mere steps away from the open paddock, the conversation continued. "So you mean to say you have a poltergeist? How is he not banished?!" she asked, aghast.

"Peeves is like a pet for one of the ghosts, he really does mind the Bloody Baron. I think that's why the teachers keep him around. But honestly, he's a great scapegoat for pranks."

"How often are you and George actually caught?" she laughed.

"More often than we'd like. But less often than we should be," Fred replied, shrugging. "Honestly, it's hard being made to stay here while we are underage. My mom has some pretty high expectations and even though George and I have a brilliant plan, we always seem to let her down."

"I can only imagine," Evangeline sympathized. "I've never met my mom, but I'm a thousand percent sure if I had, she would disapprove."

"Not bloody likely ..." Fred said, his tone serious. "You're so smart, and witty. Plus you have culture experience. And you're absolutely stunning."

Evangeline picked this exact moment to stumble on a tree root, mostly out of shock. She was spared falling, as Fred's hands caught her expertly under the arms. He pulled her upright, holding her back against his chest while she regained footing, but didn't let go.

Nor did she step away.

It took a few seconds for Evangeline to feel steady, but when she did, her heart was no less racing. Neither, she could feel, was Fred's. She tilted her head to look up at him, but his eyes were closed, head bent closer to hers as he turned to bring his lips down to her ear.

"Careful, little one. We can't have you falling all over the place." Fred's voice was deep, sounding husky. She could feel his warm breath on her cheek. There was a sudden change to the atmosphere around them, everything getting hotter with the combination of the closeness and the clear connection that felt almost instantaneous.

"No, that would be terrible," Evangeline agreed, turning her head more. Without thinking, her lips were making their way towards his, her cheek brushing against is jawline as Fred's arms moved. One wrapped around her waist to keep her against him, while the other moved up her neck to her chin, guiding Evangeline toward him for a kiss.

A kiss that never happened. With a squelching sound, both were thrown to the ground, a scream coming from Fred's mouth. Evangeline saw blood - streaks, were those claw marks? - on his back when she rolled up onto all fours, ignoring the pain in her knees.

In front of her, standing on two legs, was what she could only describe as a werewolf.

And Fred, lying some feet away on his stomach, wasn't moving.


	7. A Visit from Lucius: The Coldest Story Ever Told

"Miss Carter, can you hear me?"

The voice was fuzzy, and Evan slowly opened her eyes half way. This simple action was met with a sigh of relief from the frazzled looking Madam Pomfrey. She forced a small vial at Evan's face, and she slowly raised a hand to take it, lifting it to her own lips and downing the foul contents in one swallow. The action felt strange, like she was still floating outside of her body.

"Will she live?" came the cold voice of Lucius, clearly just beyond the mediwitch. Madam Pomfrey turned to him, nodding.

"She is coming to, we will get the whole story soon," she confirmed.

"I'm awake, Sir," she confirmed, sitting up slowly. Her head was pounding, and her side was on fire. She let out a gasp of pain, and Madam Pomfrey shot up, muttering about another potion, leaving Evangeline alone with her father.

"I did not mean to pull you from work," she said quietly, eyes affixed at the foot of her bed. Lucius scoffed.

"This is the first time a minor of mine has been given an award from the school for fighting a fully grown werewolf in the Forbidden Forest and saving a fellow student, Evangeline. Draco was never this much trouble," he spoke - tone slow and level. It was not a compliment, and she would be a fool to pretend it was. Her cheeks reddened. "Why is it that you found yourself in need of detention from Severus?"

Evangeline explained the situation about the continued potions classroom accidents, that of which were not a surprise to Lucius. He had, after all, been sending replacement cauldrons. Then she got to the last instance where she had told Snape she wasn't cleaning it and stormed off. Lucius almost broke his scowl. Almost.

"And detention was given when I went to make an apology," she finished.

Lucius was silent for a time, then sighed. His exasperation was clear. "You need to do better at adjusting to your new surroundings, Evangeline. Continued outbursts will just bring embarrassment to the family."

The rebuke was harsh. She swallowed down the threatening tears, but the corners of her eyes glistened. "I understand, and I am sorry for any embarrassment I may have caused," she confessed. "I did speak to Professor Snape. He has agreed to mentor me as I adjust," Evangeline explained.

This seemed to catch Lucius off guard. He lifted a brow, eyeing her with curiosity. "Oh?" Lucius asked.

"He has agreed to work with me, and help me figure out how to fit in," she confessed, looking up to watch his expression. But Lucius only nodded. "He's Draco's godfather, isn't he?" Lucius nodded once more. "Do … I mean, could you tell me … Do I have one?"

Lucius was quiet for a while longer before finally stating, "He died."

"Ah, wonderful. I wondered when you would rejoin us!" Dumbledore's cheery voice broke through the silence. Evan watched him warily. But the old Headmaster came right up and sat on the foot of her bed, followed by Madam Pomfrey who gave Evan one more potion. She took it, and was surprised to recognize the healing draft. "These last three days have been quite exciting. Mister Weasley has been at a loss to explain how you two lived, you see, as he took the first blow."

"So is he …" she trailed off, face crossing between concern and excitement to know of Fred's fate.

"Very much alive, and well. He left the wing a day and a half ago to rejoin his brother. His damage was … far less extensive," Dumbledore explained, reaching to the side table and lifting the zip up sweater she had borrowed from Pansy. Evangeline took it, and examined the garment. On the right side, three scratches sliced through the blood soaked fabric from armpit to edge. And the back had an entire half missing. Lucius cleared his throat, clearly patience for this kind of interrogation at an end. "Can you please explain what happened?"

"Yes, she said, lifting her eyes from the ragged remains of that night in her hand, and keeping her eyes on Dumbledore. She was too afraid to look at Lucius. "At Ilvermorny, I was identified as a Red Zoner," she began.

"Red Zoner?" Lucius asked, impatient but curious.

"It means, as I recall, that Miss Carter lives in a rural part of the country where such occurrences as detention are considered common. Did I represent that correctly?" Dumbledore asked. Evangeline shook her head yes.

"So we begin training in second year in the art of wandless magic, and how to respond quickly to threats," Evangeline explained. "When I saw the werewolf, all I could do was act. I've practiced before …" she said, letting her arms fall and the sweater sit on her lap. "I remembered what to do. I shot red sparks into the air, and then used a banishing charm to push him back. I had to get between him and Fred," she explained. "All I knew was he was bleeding. So I banished him a bit further back, but then he was getting angry."

Lucius growled. "Why was a werewolf even in the woods, Dumbledore? Don't you ward for this sort of thing?"

"Please, Malfoy. I will answer your questions in good time. But let's hear the end of this tale. Miss Carter?"

Evangeline cleared her throat, and Madam Pomfrey hopped up again, fussing over finding water. "I used the accio charm to summon the reigns of a thestral," she explained. "But he - the wolf - attacked the first one. I summoned a second while he was distracted and used a charm to move Fred onto the thestral's back, but did not notice when the werewolf was … done with the thestral …" she explained. "It got my side first, then my back. I banished it away from us long enough to get up and the thestral seemed to know where to go. It took us to the castle steps where Mister Hagrid, Professor Snape and the others had gathered. I remember George and Hagrid were taking Fred away. I got off the animal too, and tried to follow, but then I remember falling and it went dark."

"That would be when Snape caught you, no doubt. He brought you in, unconsious. Mister Weasley's injuries were relatively minor, but I believe he would have perished alone," Dumbledore said, his blue eyes twinkling. "Ilvermorny lost something special when you came to join us, Miss Carter."

"That remains to be seen," a sneer came from the hospital doorway. Evangeline's eyes moved to see Snape standing there. "My potions classroom is likely still going to suffer with you here. Lucius, before you go, I would like a word about Miss Carter, if you would." And he turned away, storming off.

"I think she has had quite enough excitement," Madam Pomfrey came in, handing Evangeline water and shooing the men out of the hospital wing. "She's been sleeping for three days, and the last thing she needs is you lot upsetting her injuries. OUT!"

Once the men had removed themselves, and Evangeline had been moved into a fresh bed and her wound dressings replaced, Madam Pomfrey left her to change into clean cream and blue stripped pajamas at Evan's insistence she could do this sitting down, and with whatever slight dignity she had left. The older nurse finally retreated, leaving Evan alone in the otherwise empty room.

Before she could muster the strength to try and change however, a sound came from the door. Her eyes darted up anxiously, expecting another lecture from Lucius, only to see Fred peeking in the wing, eyeing her carefully. Evan looked over her shoulder to be sure Madam Pomfrey's office door was shut firmly, then waived him in. He was by her bed in an instant.

"George figured you were dead, with the way this place has been locked down," he whispered, picking up her clean clothes and sitting on the side of the bed where they had been, just before.

"I figure I was," she responded. "I guess they wanted to give me privacy, since Lucius was here," Evangeline said. Fred grimaced, and she smiled sleepily. He sighed, watching her closely.

"You saved my life," Fred said.

"Of course, think nothing of it," Evangeline teased, leaning back on her pillow. The exhaustion was returning. "Next time you imagine ways to get me out of these clothes, please be less creative," she joked. But it fell short. Fred's face fell.

"I should have been the one to save you, Evan," he said, guilt spreading across his face. "I feel like I let you down."

"This wasn't anyone's fault, Fred," Evan said, sitting up again, letting her right hand find its way to the side of his cheek. Her thumb rested on the cheek bone just under his eye, and her fingertips brushed his wild red hair. Fred's own hand reached up to cover hers, keeping it there. His eyes closed, and he seemed to lean into it.

The electricity was back, stronger than when she felt it after the Killing Curse Lucius threw at Aunt Helen. But this time, it left a pressure in the pit of her abdomen. She longed to lean forward, and to close the gap between the two. But before she could, Fred took her hand from his face and set it to her side as his eyes opened. He looked exhausted, too.

"Come on, then. You need rest," he said. "Can you dress?"

"If I said no, would you stay?" Evan asked, her eyes begging him not to leave. But Fred took a step back.

"Not like this, Evan. I would get Pomfrey for you. But when I have you, I want you whole."

And with that, he bolted out of the hospital wing before she could blink. It was almost better this way - Evan couldn't bear any more goodbyes.


	8. The Last Name: If We Could Be Together, What A Wonderful World This Could Be.

Evangeline was nearing the two-week mark of being quarantined to the hospital wing. Lucius had finally left, and Madam Pomfrey was allowing Evan to walk about for a few minutes each day as long as it was before lights out and supervised. Draco was allowed to drop off her homework and supplies each evening before being pushed off to dinner. At Evan's request, homework was being brought. Thanks to a quick charm by Professor Flitwick, a regular quill was able to take exact dictation for lectures in class. For Potions, her focus wasn't on the brewing practice. But instead focused on a solution.

The best part of the time though came in the evenings when her company broke in after hours. The first visit came as such a surprise, Evangeline actually screamed. Fred's hand shot out to cover her mouth, but he still had to hide under her bed while Evan explained the noise away as lingering nightmares. Madam Pomfrey insisted on feeding her a sleeping draft, and once they were alone, Evan had only a few minutes of consciousness before she knew she would succumb to the strong potion's pull.

"Fred," she said, slowly and almost slurring the end of his name. Evan sounded almost intoxicated. She patted the foot of her bed until he realized she intended for him to sit there, staring up at Evan like she was out of her ever-living mind.

Fred wasn't wrong.

"You came to see me!" She said, exasperated as she watched Fred crawl out from under her bed once Pomfrey had excused herself. Then yawned so loudly, Fred almost followed suit. "I thought you forgot how to get here."

"Forgot how to get here?" Fred laughed, reaching out his right hand to cup her chin and keep Evan from wobbling. "What kind of Potions do they have you on, Evan?"

"The nasty tasting ones," she answered, matter of factly, leaning into his chin without argument. "And all I get to eat is broth. I'm dying for cake. Why are you spinning?"

Fred sputtered laughter, trying to keep the volume down in case Pomfrey came back to check on Evan. "Why can't you eat it?"

"I'm jailbait. The warden won't let me."

_"Jailbait?!"_ Fred mused to himself. "I don't think you mean you are Pomfrey's jailbait, kid." He was enjoying this. It was almost better than actually watching her drunk. He stood, moving to the side of the bed and gently pressed her down into the clean sheets and soft pillow. "I think this visit should be short, I think you are reacting funny to the potion. I am only understanding about half of your Americanisms."

Evan didn't protest, but when he pulled away, her hand reached out and took his, squeezing as tightly as she could bear. Fred made note of how weak she actually was from the attack. "Why are you going? You are always trying to go! Do you hate me?"

Fred stopped in his tracks, turning back to eye her face. It was full of worry and hurt. Did she actually think that?

Without thinking, he kicked off his shoes and moved to lay beside her, curled up on his side. With one arm, Fred wrapped around Evan's waist and pulled her onto her side and into him. Her head fit so perfectly under his chin, her knees bending to fit around his shape. She leaned so her back was against his chest, letting the stress out as she relaxed for the first time in days.

"Will you stay till I'm asleep?" Evan asked thickly. Fred glanced down. Her eyes had closed, and her breathing was evening out.

"Of course, Evan," he chuckled, leaning down to kiss the top of her head. She didn't give more than a sleepy murmur in response, but he could tell the minute she gave up the fight and fell asleep, her tiny arms wrapped around the arm he used to pull her against him, hugging him tightly.

He could have stayed like this forever. Her wild hair was taking over, hiding much of her face. But he leaned down to kiss her head goodbye once more and the scent caught him off guard. Realizing what he was thinking, Fred disentangled himself from the sleeping witch and pulled up the coverlet, tucking her in protectively. Fred could barely pull away, even as his twin who was keeping guard gave the signal.

Twice.

Fred managed to sneak in, usually by himself, three more times. Each time, he came bearing a contraband food item from the Great Hall. First was a dinner roll. Evan almost took off his fingers as she jumped for it, but he held her back and made her go slow. She only got a few bites in before it began to make her ill, and Fred realized her portion was too large.

The next few times, he brought a few bites of pastry only, wrapped in a napkin. Evan was less hungry, and confessed she was finally promoted to a porridge. But she still practically licked the crumbs from the sweet bread from Fred's pocket. He was pleased to see the self imposed sickness was absent with the smaller bits of food, and he happily helped fetch books and supplies as she had homework sprawled all around. He eventually had to push a second bed over so Evan could stretch out.

Draco was having none of it, though. The last time Fred came to visit, pushing the beds together and taking refuge in a chair reading his own formulas for the puking pastils he and George were reworking, they were both interrupted by a highly offended voice somewhere nearing 1 am.

"What in Merlin's beard are you doing, Evangeline?!" Draco huffed, dropping a bag at the foot of her bed. Evan and Fred both jumped in a start, having had their backs to the door and eyeing the hallway to Pomfrey's room.

"Draco," Evan sighed. "Fred keeps me company."

"And sneaks snacks. They were starving her here, you know," Fred added amiably before settling back in and folding the parchment.

"And for good reason," Draco sneered. "Evangeline was practically disemboweled bringing your fat arse back to the castle."

"Don't start with me, Malfoy," Fred warned, standing up. He faced his attentions on Evan. "I will be by tomorrow to make sure you don't need anything. Don't let his temper upset the healing, Evan." He brushed his lips on her forehead, and began to move toward the door.

"Don't bother coming back, Weasley. If you know what's good for you, anyway."

"Stop it, Draco," Evan began.

Draco's words also hit home for Fred, who stopped and turned back to face him. "What's good for me, you say?" Fred grinned. "Did the testicles finally drop and you want to face your issues head on, or are we going to play another game of 'my daddy is going to beat up your daddy and you'll be sorry' tonight?"

"Fred ..." Evan warned cautiously as Draco fumed. But he threw a wink in her direction and was out the door.

It left Draco no choice but to turn his wrath on Evangeline. "Evan, father will literally kill you if he thinks you are consorting with a Weasley."

"You know what I don't understand?" Evan asked, slamming her books shut one by one and moving to pile them on one section of the spare bed. "Why father has any part of my life he cannot control. Where I live, whom I am with. Next he will send a list of the clothing I am to wear each day, mark my word."

"That isn't fair," Draco responded, sitting in Fred's vacant chair. Evan refused to look at him, but she did hear his sigh in response. "Look, he really is a good guy. And he does want you taken care of. The Weasley family may be pure blood, but they will never afford you the life you deserve."

"So, what, then? It's fine for the Malfoy Heir to brood secretly for your muggle born Granger, but since I am a woman, I am not afforded the same courtesy?"

Evangeline regretted the words the moment they crossed her lips. Draco's face hardened, implying he was done with this conversation. Evangeline immediately sighed. "I'm sorry, that crossed a line ..." she relented.

"And still, you said it, Evangeline." Draco stood, pointing at the bag. "You will be getting out soon, so here are some things from Pansy. She wanted to save you the walk of shame back to the dorm in those stylish jammies."

"Please send my thanks. Thank you, to both of you ..."

Draco nodded. "I don't want to fight with you, Evangeline. Ever. You are my little sister and to me, that means something. I don't want you to get hurt by Weasley. And he will, Evangeline. He will break your heart."

Evan frowned. "Why, Draco? Why can't you let this go?"

"Because I've known that family for four years, and father long before. Trust me, they have it out for the Malfoys. And once we have been done in, they will pick off our associations one at a time and leave you in their dust."

He left, leaving the fight at a standstill. Evan nixed the lights after stacking her schoolwork neatly, and wiped the few tears that spilled as she let herself fall asleep, hating that Draco was ruining the best thing that happened since her transplant to Hogwarts.


	9. The Worst First Date: I'm Hard to Love, Hard to Love, Oh I Don't Make It Easy …

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Another old author's note - and man, am I glad to have graduated from that Masters degree!!)
> 
> Hey everyone, just a quick note from the author. I love all your reviews, even if I do not respond to them all. And thank you for being patient - I am a single mom working full time in a graduate degree program also taking pre med classes. I may drop down to posting a chapter every other week for the next month or so while I get caught back up in writing. The most frustrating part is knowing what will happen all the way to the Second War and having a timeline, but not being able to make the words hit the pages!
> 
> Trust me, I am going to make good on my promise to make the angst worth the wait. For those who are choosing to stick around, thank you. I hope you enjoy! As always, anything you recognize belongs to JK Rowling. I am just a kid lucky enough to play on her playground!

Evangeline was curled up with a book in the library, focusing on a book on charms. She was particularly engrossed in the summoning charm that Flitwick mentioned may show up on their OWLs next year, and was completely oblivious to having company until Fred set down a bottle of pumpkin juice beside her. Evangeline practically yelped, slamming the book shut on her thumb in surprise as her scowl turned on a laughing Weasley.

"You are so adorable when you study," he said, waiting until she pulled her thumb from the dusty pages and picked up the bottle for inspection, fairly certain she wasn't going to chuck it at his face. For his comment, he earned a snort.

"I saw what you gave to Seamus," she began, her eyes narrowing to slits, but the look diminished by the playful smirk pulling at her lips. "Is this going to make me throw up and have boils or something?"

Fred's eyes widened in mock horror, but he took out his parchment and wrote the idea down anyway. Evangeline laughed, and took it as a sign that the seal was genuine before taking a large drink. "Thanks!"

"Of course. I actually came to ask you if you are free next weekend."

"The first Hogsmeade outing weekend?" Evangeline asked, setting the bottle down and arranging the few books scattered around her, trying not to blush.

"The very one," Fred confirmed. "The TriWizard Tournament is going to begin soon, and I figured it might be a nice time to get away before this place is overcrowded and the usual lack of privacy is reduced to negative."

"Oh right, I forgot they were coming," Evan sighed. "I wish Ilvermorny was invited to compete. It would be great to see some of my friends again."

"You would still want that, and with all these extra lessons. Anyone but you and Granger would feel like it's a punishment."

"But I'm getting better!" Evan defended herself, holding up a parchment she slipped from the front pocket of her bag. "I used a charm to enchant this parchment here to do manual potions calculations for proper measurement. Mister Malfoy hasn't had to send a new cauldron in almost a month, and Snape is getting cross that he hasn't been able to scold me in a week."

Fred snatched it from her, eyeing it curiously. "I rather liked the girl who blew up potions class on the regular, though," he added morosely. Evan reached for the paper, but Fred held it high above his head. "Tell you what. You can have this, if I can have something I want too."

"Really?" Evan asked, smiling. "And what on earth could you want from me that is so important you risk all of Hogwarts being blasted to smithereens from me?"

She could feel something different though. It could have been the way Fred's voice lowered, or the way he leaned in just a bit more. But whatever the change was, her heart was racing and felt like it would burst out of her chest any moment. The air seemed heavier too, as if the skin on her arms and face felt it.

Fred looked from Evangeline to the isle she had claimed, seeing no one in sight. Then he brought his gaze back to her face, and without warning, her parchment fell beside them.

In that moment, all Evangeline could do was focus on the senses overpowering the reserve of familial expectation for Malfoy decorum. Fred smelled like warm, salty skin. Almost as if the heat from their proximity was beginning to get to him, too. His hair smelled like the sky and the lake - no doubt from quidditch practice. Her heart threatened to break free from her chest as he leaned closer, paper falling from his hands and resting on the ground, off to her side among the scattered books. Fred leaned forward, resting his weight on his left palm to her right, as his right hand reached out. Without taking his eyes off of her face, Evan dropped her gaze to watch his pointer finger touch the skin on her wrist. He traced it to the crook of her elbow, moving up to her shoulder. When he reached the bend in her neck where it met the shoulder, more fingers traced, leaving a burning trail only she could feel until his hand found her messy black hair.

Flushing from the touch, Evangeline closed her eyes and rested her head into his hand, allowing the sensation combined with the tingle of anticipation to shut out the rest of her awareness. But it only lasted long enough to be broken by more ... She felt Fred pulling her closer to close the few inches that separated them until his lips brushed hers. It was soft at first, tender. Almost as if Fred was afraid Evan would break. But his lips were muscular, strong.

Leaning herself forward into him, Evan found herself responding without thought. One of her arms wrapped around his neck as she felt herself returning the kiss, slowly and deliberately opening her lips to take his bottom lip between her teeth for a playful nip followed by sucking softly. She was rewarded with a low groan from Fred, who tightened his fingers to pull her hair a bit as he pressed his tongue into her. Evan's other hand moved to his chest, feeling the quidditch toned muscles underneath his uniform shirt.

Time seemed to stop, and have no more meaning. It took mere moments before Fred releases her hair, and with two strong arms, moved to sit back as he grabbed her, pulling Evangeline into his lap. She wanted to move her legs from his side to straddle him. Felt the urge to reach under her shirt. She broke the kiss, moving her face to the crook of Fred's neck and licking a trail up to his ear before nipping his lobe.

Fred groaned. "Damn, Evan. We have to stop." His breathless plea was barely above a whisper. She felt the thud of his heart, his beating matching hers.

Evan's breath was heavy, and she barely pulled away long enough to ask, "Says who?"

With all the strength she refused to call upon, Fred took her shoulders in his hands and pushed her away gently, leaning back to hold her at arm length but not more confident her from his lap.

"If we don't stop," he said, going for reason and ignoring the look of disappointment Evan didn't bother to hide, "I will take you right now. And how do you plan to explain that to Lucius Malfoy?"

The very thought made her shiver in disgust, and Fred laughed. Evan slowly moved from his lap, knowing that if she kept touching him, she would be banned from the library before sundown. "Fine. But you owe me, Weasley," she scolded in mock annoyance.

Fred smiled. "Anything you ask is yours, Carter."

The days passed quickly enough, and the day of the outing found Evangeline fretting over what to wear. Fred had absolutely refused to give details or instruction, only telling her to dress comfortably for walking. So, she went out to meet Fred wearing jeans, sneakers and a comfortable light sweater. October was not especially cold, but it was windy enough that the sweater kept the chill away. Her untamed hair was pulled up and secured into a messy bun, strands of raven curls poking out every which way. Fred, dressed in jeans and sneakers with a sensible Weasley Christmas sweater himself, broke out into a huge grin as Evan moved closer, matching his pace as they turned to walk into Hogsmeade side by side.

"You came," he said, failing to hide the excitement from his tone.

Evan chuckled, playfully nudging him with her elbow. "How could I resist?"

Fred held out his own arm, and she wrapped her around the crook of his elbow, much like proper ladies from the old films Aunt Helen had watched on the screens. He pulled her just a bit closer, and she let him. The closer he was, the safer she felt.

"I almost sent George," Fred confessed.

"I wish you would have," Evan countered. "It would have been fun to rope him into twisting the practical joke back on you. It would be swell to have a partner in crime ..."

"I wish you weren't so awesome, you know that?" Fred laughed, guiding them from the path onto the Main Street through town, into Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop.

"What kind of place is this?!" Evan almost shouted, disentangling herself from Fred and moving over to a stack of parchment rolls. All of the papers were a different color and texture. Her face was a mix of shock, wonder and awe. Fred laughed out loud.

"Heaven for a book nerd, silly girl," Fred said, shaking his head in amazement. He walked up to the counter and whispered to the woman as Evangeline turned her attention to the wall of feathered quills. Anything from the sleek and practical all the way to the outlandishly ridiculous were present. The woman disappeared into the back room, and came out holding two boxes. Fred thanked her, and practically had to hoist Evangeline over his shoulder and run to break her from the shop.

They made their way over to the tea shop - Madam Puddifoot's - and Evan had a laugh trying to pronounce it at first before they found a cozy booth in a corner. Fred ordered himself a tea, and Evan a fizzing Italian soda. When the waitress left, he pushed one of the boxes to Evan. She took it, lifting the top off to see a leather bound book stained a rich black and an acid green "EC" stamped in tiny print in the bottom left corner. Tucked inside was a quill, tipped but no real area to hold ink. Evan looked up at Fred curiously. "What is it?"

"A way to pass notes without that nosy git of a cousin getting his face into business it doesn't belong," Fred stated. Evans eyes widened and mouth fell open in shock as he took out his own book and opened it to reveal a quill. Before she could protest, he pressed the tip into the second page, writing. It was blank. "Look," he urged, nodding toward her hands.

Evangeline's eyes moved down, and "hello, Evan" was scrawled across the page. She picked up her own quill and wrote, "hi back." Her eyes moved to Fred's book, but the page remained blank. Her eyebrows furrowed. "How were these enchanted?"

"A guy's gotta keep a little mystery around here, but all you need to worry about is that the only quill that works in these books is the one you are holding, and only the proper owner of the book will be able to read the messages I send you."

"This is wicked cool ..." Evan responded, immediately writing a message about how cute Fred's butt was. He blushed furiously, tucking his quill into his book and shutting it just as their drinks arrived.

The walk back to Hogwarts was a bit on the windy side. Evan had locked arms again with Fred, leaning into him as they enjoyed the quiet. Her notebook and quill was lovingly tucked back into the box Fred had presented it to her in, and the peace she felt being with someone who made her so happy overshadowed the worst of all that had happened until this point. Everything was going perfectly. So perfectly, in fact, that Evan did not expect to see Draco, Blaise, Crabbe, Goyle and Pansy all waiting around the bend with crossed arms and scowls.

"Evangeline, what do you think you are doing?" Draco turned on her, his acid tone reserving no mercy. "This flirtationship has gone on far too long. My father would rather eat crow than see the miserable choices you are making."

Fred stopped them in their tracks, pushing Evan slightly behind his own form. "Your issue is with me, Malfoy. Leave her out of it."

"Why would he?" Blaise broke in. "He's got to be there to pick up the pieces when you use her for what she can offer and leave her broken."

Fred stiffened. "I don't know what you're on about, mate. But I suggest you step off."

"I know your family is so poor, Ron hasn't had anything new. And your family let him go a whole year with a busted up wand. Figure dating a Malfoy cousin would bring you the comfort of not wondering where your next meal is coming from?" Pansy spat.

"Stop it!" Evan demanded, stepping out from behind Fred. "Draco, what is your problem?!"

"I want a word with you in private. Now." He said, walking forward to grab her by the arm and drag her up the path out of earshot.

"What is this about?" She hissed, jerking her arm from Draco's grip the moment they stopped.

"I should ask you the same question. Father was pissed at your antics, detention and the werewolf. Now you are quite literally sleeping with the enemy."

"We are not, you idiot," Evan cut him off, crossing her arms and glaring. "And even so, you think sleeping with Pansy is how to earn his love and affection?"

Draco's hands balled into fists. "This isn't America, Evan. We are classist assholes. Don't you get it yet? Things are different because I'm male. I'm an heir to the Malfoy line. My parents are married. My inheritance is set. You are an outlier, and one that father can do whatever he wants with."

"So if he decides to just put me back into the hole he pulled me from, what is it to you?"

"Come on, you are way smarter than that. Father knows you saw him kill Helen."

"So? I hated her. She treated me like a prisoner."

"But if you are out of his grasp, dating the son of his enemy, and you have his secrets ... how would you think he would behave? Have you over for tea and biscuits, would he?"

Evan stopped, and her face began to change as she caught Draco's meaning. Lucius would kill her. Maybe not just her, either, if he found out she was seeing Fred. She swallowed and opened her mouth to spit out another nasty reply, but no words came out. So she shut it again. And a single tear fell from her cheek.

Draco waited a long time, before sighing. Her tears were falling steadily now. He reached out again, pulling her into his chest to let her have a moment to understand exactly where she stood in this horrible situation. She knew he cared, as much as he could possibly care as a person who couldn't claim his mantle as her older brother. So she let the sobs take over as Draco nodded to the very confused onlookers. Evan could hear Fred protesting and trying to come to Evan's aid, but finally left at the threats of the others standing guard.


	10. The Fred Letters - Say Something, I'm Giving Up On You …

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Aww, I had so much enthusiasm back then!!)
> 
> Hey all, the impromptu break is over! I have some pretty fun chapters written out and can't wait to begin sharing on somewhat of a normal schedule again. I've missed you! This chapter was hard to write, as it was the first one that really had to show passing of time. Drop a comment, I love to hear from everyone even if I do not have the chance to reply.
> 
> Sit down and buckle up, because this is probably the last sorta fluffy/nice chapter left.

Evangeline hadn't been very good company since Hogsmeade. She left the dormitory for classes, and usually for two meals a day - when Draco and Pansy would gang up and make her. She let the Slytherins surround her completely, so anytime she caught sight of Fred or someone from Gryffindor, she could have a reason to keep her head firmly on the ground and surround herself in black and green while the ranks closed.

Halloween had come and gone, with it the addition of Durmstrang and Beauxbaton students adding excitement to every day. Evan had paid only half a mind as Potter made himself the Fourth Champion, and she happily sported a "Support Cedric Diggory" badge. She had heard Fred tried an aging potion that failed miserably - something Evan had wished to see in person - and watched the dragons with a renewed horror at all the showboating of these particular schools.

Remedial Potions became her favorite escape. It wasn't much of what she expected at all. Snape brought in Luna Lovegood. The two would work on potions - mostly Evan keeping Luna on task until they produced something Snape would accept, and then she would stay after to clean up alone with him to discuss etiquette and adjusting to her new life.

"See you later, Evan. Thanks for showing me how to squeeze the pods correctly."

"Anytime, Luna. See you at breakfast."

The blonde witch began humming as she slipped from the potions room. Evan, having already corked the new potion into the bottles as Snape instructed, began to clean up. There was always a good ten minutes of silence. Evan was pretty sure Snape needed it, after listening to the girls chat for the last hour and a half.

"The Lovegoods aren't exactly respectable, but they are a step up from being associated with the Weasley family," Snape counseled her once he felt like speaking, grading scrolls from his desk as she scoured a cauldron with a metal sponge.

"I don't see why my associations have to be under a microscope," she muttered. Snape pauses briefly, but then his hand began moving again as he corrected a spelling mistake.

"Draco wasn't wrong when he said Lucius would kill you, Miss Carter," Snape replied, the harsh words rolling off his tongue with little more inflection as if he were asking directions to the loo. "In his own twisted way, he is trying to save you from being at the receiving end from his father's temper. Wands are clearly at the ready."

Evan finished the scrubbing, and used a quick charm to finish removing the residue from the cauldron, leaving it pristine. "I like Luna well enough."

"She's improved with your help," Snape said, finishing his scoring and leaning back, lazily rolling up the scrolls to be handed back. "And your temper has quelled to almost acceptable levels. I daresay you will exceed expectation. Will I have the pleasure of your presence continuing on past exams next year?"

"I haven't thought that far, Professor," Evan answered honestly. She stood, gathering ingredients and moving them to their places in the student storage shelves. "O.W.L. level potions are simple enough. And I believe I could score well on the N.E.W.T. exam. But for what? To conjure potions from my glittering cage at Malfoy Manor?"

"I could do without the saltiness, Miss Carter. The gift of adaptability combined with the knowledge of being a Potions Master could serve you well enough from healing to being an Auror, should you choose it. And I rarely offer this opportunity to someone in their Fourth year."

Evan had finished putting the ingredients away and was wordlessly using magic to clean the surface of the desk they had used to brew the poison antidote that evening.

"May I have some time to think it over?" Evan asked, hesitant to agree. Until this moment, her plan had been to run back to the U.S. the instant she had the ability to remove her underage trace and disappear.

"Of course," Snape agreed, and Evan was pleased to note his tone didn't carry the familiar sting of offense. "I know it is a career trajectory that would please Lucius. But the choice will always be yours. I will not harbor hostile adults."

Evan snorted and Snape almost smiled. He stood from his desk. "I would like you to continue. If anything, you are the only one not besotted over Miss Granger and stand a chance at putting her in her place."

"One of these days, I just might, Professor," Evan smiled cheekily, stooping down to scoop up her cloak and book bag before nodding a goodbye.

It was later than she usually left. The lights were muted and some of the castle ghosts floated above her in the hallway, discussing someone's death day party plans before vanishing into a wall. Evan scooted along, slipping into the corridor to the common room and up to her bedroom without stopping to make eye contact with the others who were hanging around.

Evan slid into her room, shutting the door behind her. She turned to eye the beds and was surprised to find herself alone. For the first time in ages.

She changed quickly into her oversized pajama shirt and sleep shorts, and after hastily tossing her dirty uniform into the basket for the house elves to clean, she reached under her bed and took the box. The one that held the book from _him_. Fred.

With shaking hands, she opened the lid and pulled out the box. After a long breath, she opened it - and was stunned to see ink ...

...

_E,_

Please tell me that prat Draco didn't upset you. I don't know why you were crying, but if even the slightest bit was my fault, I will make it up to you tenfold. I tried to catch you in the hallway after breakfast outside the Great Hall, but you weren't there. George bet two knuts that they have you locked in a tower by now.

Please let me know you are alive.

F

...

_E,_

Earth to Evan. Can you see me? Please check in.

F

...

_E,_

Maybe a monster has gobbled up your book, and a wicked and jealous wizard has obliterated away your memory. In any case, as long as those dumb smelly Vikings who showed up haven't carried you away to their land to repopulate their brute species and add good looks to take away from their dumbness, I guess there is hope.

Say something? Please.

F

...

_E,_

I don't know what else to say. So I'm going to lay it all out on the table. I like you. And not in the "I want to snog you senseless" kind of way, but in the "I want to make you the last first of anything I ever have and give you my name" kind of like you.

But the thing is, it's been weeks. And all I get are stares from the Slytherin house.

Talk to me.

F

...

Evangeline's eyes narrowed in surprise and anger. Hundreds of short notes, talking about his day or asking her to reply, littered the page. Some still shone with freshness. Her hands shook a bit more with every turn of the page, till she got to the last one.

...

_E,_

I guess the silence is screaming the goodbye I will never hear you say.

F

...

On the other side of the castle, Fred sat on his bed. He tucked the inkless quill back inside the front cover after his newest message. And just stared - as if waiting for something.

A spot appeared on the page then, not very big. But enough to slightly change the texture of the parchment in the middle of the page. It was joined by another spot, just inches away. Fred shrugged and closed his book, chucking it into his trunk before rolling into the heavy coverlet.

It was a fleeting realization that those spots were tears, coming too late - the thought gone as he fell asleep.


	11. The Invitation - Don't You Ever Get To Thinkin' You're Irreplaceable...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Another old author's note, but kind of relevant)
> 
> I grappled with this chapter quite extensively. The movie and the book have two different locations. In the movie, Fred asks Angelina to the Yule Ball in the Great Hall during some kind of examination. In the books, he asks inside the Gryffindor Common Room.
> 
> For the sake of events in this chapter, I have decided to go with the movie version. You are free to hate me forever, but hopefully you forgive me.
> 
> Either way, sit down and buckle up.

"Pardon me, Professor," Evangeline began. "But you have to be joking." They were in Snape's office speaking in less than hushed tones after lessons with the Gryffindor Fourth Years, Evan staying behind at Snape's request to have a quick conversation.

"Not joking, Miss Carter," Snape leaned back in his chair, scowling. "Miss Lovegood was caught in the restricted section of the library by Filch hunting some sort of imaginary beast and has been given detention. Per my agreement with the other three Heads of Houses, I am to continue remedial potions, which means your schedule will be shifted. When Flitwick is sponsoring Slytherin Examinations, I will host your private lessons. And you will make up your test the following evening with Gryffindor."

"I fail to see how Luna's antics are causing my own punishment, with all the respect I can muster, Sir," Evan spat.

Snape almost cracked a smile. "Miss Carter, remember - you are here by your own bidding. I could order you to join Miss Lovegood in detention. But we all know what happened last time you were left … unsupervised."

Evan took a slow, deep breath and forced it out between clenched teeth. "Fine. But please take note that my acquiescence is under duress and if Draco asks be sure to tell him I tried everything aside begging on my knees for another option. Unless you think that would help, Professor."

Snape chuffed, standing. "I will not alter the schedule to appease your teenage wounded pride, Miss Carter. You have my word that should Mister Malfoy inquire, he will know your hand was forced into acceptance. Now, out. I will see you tonight."

...

Evangeline sat, clearly uncomfortable, next to Luna in one of the last rows in the Great Hall. It was the end of term examinations, and all of Gryffindor were completing their tasks under the watchful eye of Snape. Her schedule was all to pot, and it was Luna's fault.

The exams were far from the issue. What was the issue, however, sat at the table next to his twin, facing Evan in plain view.

She did what she could, keeping her eyes firmly on her parchment and refusing to look up. Her cheeks flushed, thankfully almost hidden behind her curtain of stringy disheveled hair.

This system seemed to work, and Evan was nearly done with her essay on proper modifications for fresh versus dried ingredients for a youth potion, when the upset over the Yule Ball began at the table over. She stiffened, eyes drifting up to see the Weasley troupe and their two tagalongs Potter and Granger in discussion of needing dates.

"Well, who are you going with, then?" Ron's not so subtle whisper carried over, despite his back being toward Evangeline. Evan watched Fred ball up a parchment scrap and chuck it at Angelina Johnson.

"You ... Ball ... Me?" He mouthed while acting out the request.

Angelina nodded with an enthusiastic smile, and Fred turned back to the group, grinning like an idiot. But his smile faded as he turned in that moment to see Evan. Fred turned solemn, and Evan felt tears prickling the corner of her eyes as they found their way back to her essay.

Evan felt a touch as her left hand balled into a fist on the bench. Luna's right hand had come to cover it and give a gentle squeeze. She glanced over to see her friend not looking over, but continuing on her own assignment. The gesture, hidden from the rest of the group, was enough to show just how much Evan had begun to value her friendship with the eclectic witch.

Finishing off her sentence and slamming her book shut, Evan grabbed her things and hastily ran from the hall after turning in her quiz, straight to the safety of the dungeons. But if she had hoped for peace, she wouldn't get it. Draco, Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy and Blaise all sat around the fireplace. Draco took one look at her and beckoned she join them.

"What happened?" Blaise asked immediately, once he saw Evangeline's face.

"I think I failed the quiz ..." she lied, refusing to look at Draco. But it didn't help. She just knew he would blame Fred. "I think they are going to kick me out of Hogwarts. Lucius will be pissed."

Pansy wrapped a comforting arm around Evan's shoulders, pulling her to the sofa. "Not a chance, babe. Dumbledore wouldn't allow it."

"Nor would my father," Draco countered acidly. "So you can drop the nonsense."

_Nor would there be the slightest chance in hell that I would get lucky enough to go home …_ Evan mused, miserably in her own thoughts.

Blaise tisked. "Now now, Draco. We've all been under loads of stress. Speaking of stress, Evangeline - would you join me for a walk? I have something I'd like to run past you." He stood, holding out a hand to disentangle her from Pansy on the sofa. Pansy, in all her infinite wisdom, giggled. This alone set Evan on edge, and she narrowed her eyes, looking from Blaise to Draco.

"I think I want to lie down ... Draco?" Evan asked, her voice absolutely full of mistrust.

"It can wait. There's something you need to see. Go on, then," Draco said, grabbing Pansy and pulling her over towards the fireplace - leaving Evan to thrust her stuff at the brainless nitwits and follow Blaize from the dungeon.

...

Blaize at least was quiet as they pushed past the student littered hallway, up and out of the Castle to the courtyard. He was pulling her along, her left hand in his right. He slowed a bit and pulled her arm up to link in the crook of his own, matching her pace as they left the confined space of the Castle. The air was crisp, and Evan involuntarily shuddered a bit. Blaise used his free arm to pull off his long scarf and wrap the wool around her, loose enough to be comfortable but it was heavy enough to make a difference.

"Thanks," Evan muttered quietly, not feeling the need to raise her voice. Blaize merely nodded, and they continued to the bridge over the ravine, taking refuge to sit in a window outcropping, turning in to face each other.

"What's been on your mind lately?" Blaise asked. Evan broke her eye contact away, moving to watch the skyline over the Forbidden Forest. Blaise swallowed. "Is it still the Weasley?"

"Do you really want me to answer that?" Evan asked back, letting go just enough for the pain to crack through her otherwise sarcastic demeanor.

A long pause followed before Blaise answered, "Probably not." Evan closed her eyes tightly, trying to push back the tears. The best thing was that Blaise let her. He did not seem to take issue with just being freaking QUIET. No giggling, and only enough awkwardness to be real. But he also was a persistent guy. "Look …" he said, reaching for her hand. Evan jumped at the unexpected touch, eyes opening to watch him. "I realize I am not your first choice, and that's okay … for now. But you will always be my first choice. And I would be honored if you would even consider coming to the Yule Ball with me."

Evan's mouth fell slightly open, and she had to remember to pull it closed. _Draco, that rat bastard … he must have known …_ Practically pushing them out of the common room …

"Blaise …" Evan said, pulling her hand away and standing up. But some giggling caught her ear. A few alcoves over, she saw Fred pull away from a flushed Angelina Johnson as he saw her too - at the exact same time. And it was quite clear from the transfer of lip gloss that they must have been snogging. Fred's face went white. Evan turned to Blaise, needing to get out of there. "I accept …"

Blaise, staring daggers at the Weasley boy's direction, stood and held out his arm. Evan turned her back to Fred, and linked her arm again with Blaise, turning and walking back toward the Castle in long strides. Again, he pulled her close. Evan wasn't sure if it was because of the cold, for show or because she was about to cry. In any case, she was grateful.

"Evangeline, please believe me that I had no idea the Weasley would be there," Blaise whispered when they were out of earshot.

"I know …" Evan replied curtly, managing thus far to keep her composure. And she could feel Blaise's sincerity in his voice. It was a comfort. "Why do you always call me by my full name?" Evan asked, curious but wanting to change the subject.

Blaise chuckled. "It's very different. And I like how formal it sounds," he admitted. "Do you not like it?"

"No, I mean yes, I like it," she replied, as they began walking up the steps and into the large doorway. "You don't have to be so nice to me, you know."

"Why shouldn't I be, Evangeline?" Blaise mused.

"Because you and I both know I'm still broken."

"The Japanese have a wonderful tradition where the broken pots are kept, and fused together with molten gold. They become the most valuable, the most precious. I don't mind waiting till your cracks fuse back together."

Evan blushed. "How do you know about these things?"

"My mother reads a lot," Blaise replied, giving the password as they finally reached the dungeons. "Go on and tell Pansy you said yes because I believe she has already threatened to order your dress and hog tie you if you said no."

"Thank you," Evan offered, beginning to pull off his wool scarf.

Blaise gently put a hand on hers, shaking his head. "It looks better on you. Go on, now."


	12. Before the Ball: Time Makes You Bolder, Even Children Get Older

"Screw you, Pansy," Evan all but growled under her breath. "Literally you would have to kill me to stuff me in that."

"Don't be dramatic, Evangeline Carter. I can and will use every weapon at my disposal to win. So, stop fighting it."

Pansy was holding up two hangers with what were supposed to be dresses for the ball. The first one looked little more than lace over scraps of fabric held together with some very delicate looking stitches, and the other had lots more fabric but still needed to be pinned to the wooden dowel, the neckline plunging low enough to be flirting with her belly button. Evan sat on her bed, arms crossed and eyes gleaming with defiance.

"I'm going to the ball with Blaise. You and Draco won. Further humiliation is off the table."

"Evan, honey," Pansy cooed, throwing the dresses into a heap on the floor as she moved to sit beside Evangeline. She wrapped an arm around her shoulders and rested her head on Evan. "This is for your own good. People like us can't be associating with muggle lovers and wizarding trash. The Weasley twins are okay, I guess. But their brother hangs around with Granger and Potter, who seem to have a match of wit to self-destruct each year. They will ruin you."

Evan stiffened. This topic had been a silent no-no between them, and had been the sole reason she was still functioning in the Slytherin crowd – do not ask, and she will not tell. She pressed her lips together, taking a very slow inward breath before forcing it out of gritted teeth.

Pansy sighed. "Blaise is mad for you, anyway. If you are going to go to the ball with anyone, it would be just your luck to land one of the hottest guys at Hogwarts the instant he laid eyes on you. If Lucius agrees, he may set up a match with Blaise's mother. Your children will be just stunning."

"Is that all there is to life on this side of the ocean? Who your parents will mate you off to?" Evan pouted. Pansy shrugged. "I just … miss home."

Her shoulders lightened as Pansy sat up. "Yeah, you've made that clear. Sadly though, it doesn't seem that you are leaving any time soon. Better get used to your status. Association with the Malfoys has its perks."

_Association_ … Evan thought to herself and smirked. _More like captive princess. Well … for now …_

"Alright, alright. I will let you have some input on the dress," Evan agreed, and immediately regretted it. Squeals that would rival the Fat Lady in decibel. She immediately shoved her middle fingers in each ear, trying to block it out. "Wait! Wait!" she shouted until Pansy shushed. "Input. I get to choose which pieces of my skin are covered."

"I want three vetoes," Pansy demanded.

Evan narrowed her eyes. "One and a half."

"Okay, four it is!" Pansy laughed, running out of the room and slamming the door just in time to stop the shoe Evan hurled after her.

…..

Remedial Potions with Luna offered only a little more peace. At least Luna waited until Snape retreated to his office before she started in on the Quibbler and Nargle talk. "So … It's all over school that Fred and Angelina are a couple," Luna whispered. "How are you holding up?"

Evangeline appreciated the tact attempt. Luna was coming at the situation by calling it out head on but asking how she was doing. Not if she missed Fred, not if she wanted to drown him in the lake or stab him with something from Snape's office. How she was doing. Evan's heart softened a bit towards her blonde counterpart, who, bless her soul, was not making eye contact while crushing her pods for the potion they were brewing.

"It's really rather a funny thing, the heart," Evan mused out loud. "It doesn't seem to want to be as angry as my head and my mouth are." And when she said it all out loud, Evan realized how true it all was.

Luna nodded, reaching over to grab two more pods after pushing their contents into the collecting vial and discarding the pulpy remains. They couldn't be kept anyway. "It makes sense, in a poetic way, that we will always give a bit of ourselves to the people we love the most. I'm just sorry for you, though. I didn't know you haven't loved someone before."

Evan shrugged. "I never thought about it like that, Luna," she admitted. Luna looked up, her big eyes filled with trust and just smiled. Evan couldn't help but smile back. "Thank you. I don't deserve you, you know."

"That isn't true. Very few people are kind when they don't feel they must be. I don't think you see through the storm yet. But hang in there, things have a way of working out."

…..

"I am pleased to see how far Luna has come with your instruction, Miss Carter," Snape spoke.

Luna had been excused when she sliced her finger on the blade used for shredding oak leaves. The stores were low, and Evan had agreed to stay after and help shred and set them to dry overnight. Luna had tried to help, and it lasted all of 10 minutes before there was blood all over, and she was sent off to see Madam Pomfrey. Snape came out to grade again while Evan finished the cutting. Now, she was dabbing at the leaves with a paper absorbent cloth.

"I enjoy her presence. She is very calming," Evan offered, finishing with the last tray and moving it to sit on the stones in front of the fireplace. The fire had smoldered down to scalding coals so the leaves wouldn't light. But the heat would help to cut the humidity. Evan, a creature of habit, began cleaning up from the potion and the preparations.

Snape had long ago stopped lecturing her on etiquette. This suited Evan fine. Now he let the silence pass and served to answer questions. He was kind, letting Evan work through some of the more confusing situations in her own mind and working them through someone who knew how to navigate both the wizarding world inside and outside of Hogwarts and the aristocratic nonsense that came with her family name.

"Pansy said something quite … interesting."

Snape glanced up from his scrolls. "I find that nearly impossible to believe, Miss Carter," he parried.

Evan laughed, and Snape … sneered? Smiled? It was impossible to tell for sure, but he wasn't angry at her. So, she took it as a sign to continue. "She said that … If a witch and wizard pair take interest with each other, their parents make … matches?"

Snape sighed. "Yes, she would bring that up. Miss Parkinson has been trying to move her way up the food chain and secure a match with Draco." He eyed Evan carefully. "Or is it your own match that concerns you tonight?"

"Both, I guess," she admitted, moving her gaze down to the mess as she organized ingredients to go back to the store shelves, supplies needing scoured and put away and the remaining refuse from their activities to be disposed of. "All this talk of Balls seems to make people consider nothing else but making a match, no matter how fruitless the pairing."

"Some traditions die hard, Miss Carter. Unfortunately, you were born into a family that thrives on tradition and reputation. And if the rumors are true … That He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named may be returning to power … Your security blanket of anonymity may be ripped from your fingertips."

"You can call him Voldemort with me, Professor. I am not afraid of a name."

"A name that isn't your own, it would seem, Miss Carter," Snape mused, turning his attention back to grading. "Lucius is an interesting man. If you bring him something he wants in return, I would not put it past him to arrange a proper match for you. However, if you plan to pursue the opportunity we spoke of before, I would offer to speak to him on your behalf and request time."

"I would appreciate that Professor," Evan said. "I would rather take you up on it than end up in a marriage for someone else's convenience before I feel ready."

"I would recommend you continue to mind your associations in school. You have done well to not give Lucius a reason to intervene since detention, and he will appreciate that. Continue to play the role, but it may do well to have a backup plan."

"I've thought about it," Evan admitted, taking the supplies back to the storeroom shelf. "The allowance Draco and I are given is … substantial. After I stopped blowing up cauldrons, I've been able to sock almost all of it away. Three more years, and it would be enough of a nest egg to run away with once the tracker is removed."

"To where?" Snape asked, sneaking a glance up as she moved back to the table to gather the rubbish.

Evan smirked. "That's my little secret."

Snape smiled in earnest. "Very good, Miss Carter. You are learning." Snape stood, pushing away the paper to make a space on his desk where he laid his quill. "It's late. Gather Miss Lovegood from the hospital wing and see yourselves to bed. I can finish up here. I imagine Miss Parkinson is not done setting you up with the poor sap she has eyes on to keep you out of her way in pursuit of Draco."

Evan shook her head. "You speak teenage girl better than most of the Professors, Professor Snape. But it still creeps me out when you have so many people pegged down."

He shrugged. "Very few are intelligent enough to listen more than they speak." Snape nodded toward the door. "Out with you, before I change my mind and decide to have you deep clean my other office."

…..

"THIS is it," Pansy whispered in hushed tones, eyes wide as Evan turned in a circle in their room. It was the day of the Yule Ball, and Evan had handed over enough Galleons to pay a few months' rent on a modest apartment back home. Pansy had purchased just two more dresses – complete with their own carefully paired accessories – and told Evan to pick or she would. Pansy had been ready since 10 AM, and Evan, much to Pansy's dismay, had been dragging her feet until the clock stopped allowing it to be an option.

Evan was washed from head to toe, hair tamed into an organized curly mess accented with silver and pearl accents. Her dress was a pale pink frock with an iridescent sheen that gave off rainbow hues in different lighting. It was what the No-Maj crowd would refer to as retro, something that very well could have crawled out of Marilyn Monroe's closet. The top was a halter style with a thick waistband, flaring out into a full skirt that went to the floor but had healthy slits on either side to make walking easier. Her accents were a single pearl necklace and drop pearl earrings, cuff bracelets of delicate silver bands on either side and true red lip stain that matched the rest of the paint job Pansy practically cursed Evan to sit still for.

"I feel stupid," Evan muttered, eyeing herself in the full-length mirror Pansy installed in their room in her first year at Hogwarts, and insisted it remained. Pansy, dressed in deep midnight blues with black accents, looking equally as made up as if they had both stepped off a fashion magazine cover.

"If you don't render Blaise stupid at the sight of you, I will be the laughingstock of the Castle," Pansy laughed, reaching up to tuck a curl back into place. "Honestly, any man not looking at you with anything but lust in his eyes need those eyes checked. You are a masterpiece!"

Evan snorted. "Says the perfectly posh princess herself."

Pansy tilted her head and shrugged a shoulder, motioning towards the door. "Get your arse moving, Carter. We have hearts to break."


	13. George and The Unbreakable Vow: I've Told The Truth, I Didn't Come to Fool You

Evan cheerfully dipped her iced pumpkin juice, her free hand fanning her face. Blaise had been a great choice. He was trained in dancing, and even though they were from different cultures, Evan found it easy to follow his lead on the more classical dances. They were sheer perfection, gleaning jealous stares from both Hogwarts students and their foreign guests. Evan knew they stood out, but she forgot to take into account how beautiful he was. And, aside from the few awkward seconds after she caught sight of Fred in the corner of her eye, the evening was shaping up to be wonderful.

Blaise reaches over, gently tucking a stray curly piece of hair behind her ear and shooting over a quick smirk. Evan almost choked on her drink, laughing again. The distraction from the doom and gloom was just what she needed to feel happy again.

"My God," he said, leaning back in his chair and setting his glass at their table. "I didn't think you could ever command so much attention with such ease."

"Well, it's only because you didn't let me fall in the last waltz," she admitted, subtly kicking off her shoes one at a time.

Blaise lofted a brow in amusement. "Pansy will shit bricks if she sees you barefoot," he pointed out. "Flirting with your own death. I dig your style."

"Oh please, she snuck off with Draco an hour ago. Dollars to donuts she is much less dressed now."

"Shall we follow suit?"

Evan stopped, and suddenly the playful banter wasn't joking anymore. She saw the plain look of longing in his eye. It was easy to pretend there was nothing but sunshine and rainbows on the horizon. But when Blaise's desires were brought to the forefront of the agenda, Evan realized she wasn't being fair to him, even though she tried to clarify her intentions. The truth was, she was still in love with Fred.

She hadn't meant to pause so long. Evan realized it the moment she saw his face begin to fall. Evan reached over to place her satin gloved hand on his cheek, but he caught her wrist in his strong grasp.

"Blaise, I ..."

But she realized in that moment, it would not matter. His face fell, and she knew he was no longer respecting the precarious peace between them. Part of her immediately became furious, but the other part of her was also crushing. _Great ... there goes another friend ..._

"Don't, Evan," he said, moving her hand to rest in her lap. But he didn't let go. "I thought I would be strong enough to wait for you, but I don't know if I am. Clearly, you love Weasley for reasons so far beyond my comprehension that this game we have is just driving me a little crazier day by day. I love you, and I will protect you. But if you can't agree to even try and move on, then I have to be real with you - this friendship isn't working. I just need more from you. I thought I would be fine, sharing you. But I am not."

"Blaise, if I ever led you on as anything more, I'm sorry," Evan replied curtly, trying to keep her voice from cracking. "You are quite literally - perfect. But I need a friend now. More than ever. Someday, when I am ready -"

"Someday isn't soon enough, Evangeline," Blaise broke in. He was being cocky, but she could sense he was trying to nurse his own wounded pride.

"So are you saying this because I won't sleep with you?"

Blaise opened his mouth to speak, but it too just a few seconds too long. Nothing came out. Evan narrowed her own eyes, lips setting into a hard line.

Her heart was beating so hard, Evan figured it was heard by everyone in the immediate vicinity. She pulled out of his grip, stood, and stormed off, leaving both her shoes and her clutch at the table without a care in the world. Her cheeks were red, bringing out the pink sheen in her opal gown. And Evan was fighting off tears as she moved from the reception area to the stairs that would lead up into the Hogwarts castle and then down to the dungeons, where she could spend the rest of her evening alone. Except, her heart felt a nagging. Not to go awkwardly knock on the door to be sure she would not see her brother and friend screwing in her room. Not to be where Blaise would follow.

Spinning on her bare feet, she turned and sprinted back up the stairwell to the far corridor, and up the stairs to the owlery.

Thankfully, it was unoccupied from scantily clad teenagers. She took a parchment and self-inking quill from the shelf, moving to the ledge by one of the large windows where owls could come and go. Evan paused - it had been weeks since she wrote. Lucius had permitted it, once her residence had changed. But something still felt wrong. As if Aunt Helen's disapproval from beyond the veil would reach through and choke the joy from her frame.

Quickly, she penned a letter:

_Rachel,_

_I miss you. Hogwarts is cold, surrounded by stone and air thick with rain. Surrounded by hundreds of people, and everyone is a stranger. I want to come home._

_Evan._

Once the letter was scribbled, Evan looked up and called over her great grey owl with a series of clicks. He had been a present from Lucius on her way to Hogwarts. "That a boy, Larry," Evan said, giving him a treat from the box by the window and tying the note to his leg. "This will be quite a trip ..." she explained, kissing the top of his head. "Please find Rachel. You can wait for her to reply, if you like," Evan suggested, a tone of pleading in her voice. The owl clicked his beak and soared out the window.

Evan watched until his gray feathered frame was just a blur. What were only seconds seemed like hours, but it wasn't long before Evan was jolted from her watch when a thick coat was placed over her bare shoulders. She nearly jumped out of her skin, spinning and almost falling to see who was there, when she was caught by two strong arms by an almost familiar face.

"...George?" she asked, taking a step back. He was standing in close proximity, with Luna not far behind. "Luna?"

"Luna saw you leave, and was concerned," George explained, his hands dropping to his side.

"So, what, you decided to stalk me?" Evan spat, not even sure why she was angry. But this felt like an invasion of privacy.

"I wanted to be sure you were okay," Luna offered, holding up her shoes and bag. "You left in such a hurry, it didn't feel right."

"You are quite the mystery, little witch," George admitted, stepping back to be closer to Luna. "We didn't want to impose. But you looked ..."

"... Broken," Luna finished.

Evan took it all in, a long and slow breath followed by an equally long exhale. "You want something."

Luna moved her gaze to George, whose face began to turn red. "I do, Carter."

Evan's eyes narrowed, staring him down. "So, out with it."

"I want to know why I feel like I can't trust you," he replied honestly, crossing his arms in front of his chest. "My fool of a brother is smitten. But something about you feels ... off. You are associated with the Malfoy family, but no one exactly knows how. You show up from another corner of the world as some kind of freak of nature. You are too powerful to be a nobody. So I want to know who the fuck you are."

"And what will that solve, Weasley?" Evan asked acidly, fingertips aching to reach for her wand and to curse him stupid until next Tuesday. "I've left him alone. What more do you want from me?"

"I want to know who you are," George growled, his own temper rising at the parry.

"Evan, you don't have to do this -" Luna broke in.

But she was cut off with a curt "Shut up!" from George.

Evan was quiet, considering for a long time what was being asked of her. She knew any information leaking would put her life at risk. But the truth was, she was getting to the point where only having Draco know wasn't enough. Sadness ebbed at the edge of her nerves all the time, feeling so alone. She moved her gaze from George to Luna. "And you?"

"I want you to feel like you have friends, Evan." Luna was genuine, her voice strained but earnest.

Evan considered again the request. Keeping her eyes on Luna, she spoke after a long silence, "Do you guys know ... The Unbreakable Vow?"

"Why?" George asked, actually surprised. Evan turned to face him, a pang of guilt at the familiarity of seeing his face almost like Fred's when he would stare at her with amazement.

"Because. If you both vow to keep my secrets until I can tell them, I will tell you everything."

"Everything?" George asked skeptically.

"Everything, Weasley," Evan confirmed.

They sat in a circle on the owlery floor. George and Evan grasped their right hands, and Luna held her wand with the tip resting in the small space where their thumbs rested together. "Evan, name your terms," Luna said solemnly.

"I promise to speak nothing but the truth in this room, but in turn, I demand that all shared from this point until we leave the room be kept in secret. This includes speaking and writing from everyone."

"Agreed," George replied.

"I also demand that the secret is kept until I speak a release to you. These secrets stay mine until I am ready for them to be shared, and this includes from Fred and Draco."

George scowled, but did not protest. "Agreed."

Evan looked at Luna. "Do we just ... keep holding hands like this?"

Luna shrugged. "I don't think so. You were pretty specific that we cannot repeat anything said moving forward from now till we leave this room to anyone." She let her wand drop, but Evan still felt the invisible ties. George must have, too. They just let their arms fall, arms still locked, to rest in her lap.

"What do you want to know first?" Evan asked.

"How are you related to the Malfoys?" George asked.

"Lucius is my father," Evan responded curtly, enjoying watching the look of pure shock roll over his face.

"Wait. You and Draco are only a few months apart. How is that possible?" George asked.

"He's my half-brother. My mother is someone I never knew - Bellatrix Lestrange."

And her gut lurched as she saw his face turn from shock to revulsion, dropping her hand and scooting back. "You are related to that crazy, psychotic mother fuc-"

"George, you probably should stick to questions," Luna reminded him gently, placing her hand on his knee. "Evan is being very honest. We shouldn't waste it."

Evan waited for him to calm down and be still. "So ..." he began, and she could tell he was trying to process it all. "Why does no one know who you are?"

"Lucius arranged for me to be raised across the seas, away from the war's aftermath. Plus, he wanted a clear heir," Evan replied, the sting clear in her voice.

George nodded. "So why bring you back to Hogwarts now?"

"The Dark Mark at the Quidditch World Cup frightened him. He decided to bring me closer to home, in case there is an uprising. He killed my ... my keeper." Evan struggled, realizing lying and calling Helen mother would not work. "The person who adopted me and raised me away from here. She wasn't very kind, but neither is Narcissa," Evan admitted.

He snorted, seemingly unable to not control the reaction. Evan smiled. It was a small smile, but a real one.

"And how does Fred fit into this?" George asked.

"I love him," Evan said before realizing it, and she shut her mouth and closed her eyes, covering them with her fingers. _Oops ... another casualty of this stupid Vow ..._

"It's not an act?" George asked, genuinely surprised.

"I don't think it can be," Luna broke in again. "She Vowed to tell you the truth."

Evan let her hands fall back into her lap, keeping her gaze extremely interested in a spot on the floor. "Not an act," she confirmed. "But I am doing what I can to keep my distance."

"Why?" George asked, perplexed.

"Draco would tell Lucius," she replied.

George seemed to acknowledge the issue silently, and Luna sighed. "Why are you so set in pleasing him, Evan?" she asked kindly.

"I watched him kill with two words," Evan said. "Draco says if I am a disappointment, he may not hesitate to do it again. Or to make me a play in some kind of rise for power."

"That's horrendous, Carter," George broke in. "Why don't you leave?"

"And go where?" She raised her eyes to find his on her. "To America, with no family and no money, with the Ministry tracker now on me for being an underage Wizard? One not trained, at that? I couldn't afford my supplies to go back to school, and I would still be homeless in the summer. That's not a plan. I would not last it a week."

George grunted, acknowledging the issue. "So what is your plan?"

"Survive school, and run away when I am of age and the trace is lifted," Evan shrugged.

"Where to?" George asked.

Evan scowled. "Frankly, that isn't any of your business," Evan retorted.

"Is it mine?" a new voice spoke from the arch in the doorway. Evan, George and Luna all turned to see Fred standing there. His voice was angry, but hurt. As if he was betrayed. Evan knew this too would be her fault. He must have heard it all.

"No," she said, standing. She shook off the coat and tossed it at George, shooting him a menacing look. "And now that you got what you wanted, Weasley, I hope you enjoy my humiliation. I swear to God if this gets around ..."

"Evan, what is going on?" Fred asked, catching on that more was happening. Evan paused, turning to Fred.

"What did you hear?"

"That you plan to run away after school. That's a stupid plan, if you ask me," Fred said, face twisting in concern. "Hey look, I'm sorry about Angelina. I came to find you to say -"

"Fred ..." Luna groaned, trying to cut him off as she watched Evan go from humiliated to angry again that Angelina was once again on his lips. "Worst timing ever, mate,"

But it was too late. Evan snatched her shoes and her purse from the spot on the floor by Luna and stormed out of the owlery, feeling the pressure made it hard to breathe for a moment as the Vow sealed. She heard a series of angry questions being volleyed back and forth, but thankfully, no footsteps following as she retired to her mercifully empty room and collapsed into her bed.


	14. Goodbye Part 1: Another Round of Bullets Hits My Skin ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Another older author's note, still keeping them for historical purposes)
> 
> Time jump. We are now at the end of the 4th year. Not much has changed - Evan still refuses to allow Fred beyond her walls, and Fred is still confused and trying to get her attention in all the wrong ways.
> 
> Everything changes now. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and this is where the M rating will begin to show.

Evangeline and Pansy stood in their seats, the horror erupting all around them, clinging to each other as the reality of what was going on down below on the Quidditch pitch floor.

Mass confusion was muttered when Harry and Cedric reached for the Triwizard cup together in the final task . Both boys vanished. Normally, the competition had been filled with pretty dramatic twists and turns. Evan realized something may be slightly off, based on the reactions of the teachers when they vanished. But Evan, much like everyone else, had chalked it up to both Hogwarts champions choosing this - their moment of glory - to take the prize and be named the winner.

It felt like hours, but in reality was less than 10 minutes when the boys tumbled back onto the field. They looked much worse between the point in which they left, disheveled and dirty from the maze, to now. Harry was bleeding from his arm and head, and it looked as if he may have injured his leg. He was laying on top of Cedric, who looked paler than usual, with a slight tinge of blue to his lips.

Evan's gaze locked on Cedric's face. Harry was holding onto him. But Cedric … he wasn't moving. "Pansy?" Evan whispered. Her confused friend looked over, and Pansy's face twisted in concern.

"Evan, what's the matter?" Pansy reached out, taking Evan's right hand in her own. Evan could tell it was sweaty, as Pansy's hands felt like ice.

But Evangeline did not have time to get herself under control. The last time she saw a face like that, it was when Lucius had been helping her out of her front door, back home in the United States. Aunt Helen's face was equally blank and unmoving. Still, peaceful. But very much dead.

"He's back! Voldemort's back!" Harry shouted, his voice contorted in deep sorrow as he clung to Cedric.

Pansy's eyes widened. It was dawning on the rest of them now, but the crowd was silent. Until Mister Diggory could be heard, pushing through the people standing between him and his son to collapse next to Harry, crying out for his son. Fred and George were on the field of the pitch, the closest students to Harry and the rest of them. Harry looked so small compared to Cedric and the rest of the adults, and Evangeline knew what had happened in an instant. It had been the same curse, the Unforgivable Avada Kedavra.

A single tear rolled down her cheek, and she squeezed Pansy's hand tightly. Harry was moved off the field, and eventually, students in the stands were released to go back to their dormitories one at a time under the supervision of the teachers and Ministry of Magic staff.

Pansy and Evan stayed together, eventually joined by Crabbe and Goyle.

"Where's Draco?" Evan asked, her face now red from silent crying.

"With Blaise," Gregory replied, moving in closer to the group as students squeezed into the castle doorway.

Evan huffed, both annoyed and sad. Blaise had done all he could to avoid her since the ball. She had it on good authority the evening wasn't wasted, however. Tracey Davis, another Slytherin in their year, had taken the opportunity to sway him into her bed that night. Evan hadn't said a word, but they seemed to be going steady enough. Draco did what he could to keep them apart from each other to keep the peace in his friend group, usually going off with Blaise and sending Pansy to keep Evan company. But tonight, of all nights, to send his goon twin friends to keep her out of trouble? Draco had another thing coming if he thought that it would be acceptable.

Evan needed her brother, not his friends.

They were herded into the Slytherin common room like cats, and adults were actually standing guard outside of the common room door to keep the students where they belonged. Evan stood right next to the fireplace, refusing to follow Pansy up to their dorm room, arms crossed over her chest waiting for Draco.

Unfortunately, most students were not going to bed. A good majority of Slytherins were quite content to mull about the common room and discuss excitedly what had happened. Each time she heard excitement about the death of a fellow classmate, her stomach lurched and she regretted not pushing herself into another House at the start of the term. Her heart actually broke for Cedric's father, and for all the Hufflepuff students who were mourning the loss of their close friend. Of Cho, the nice girl who helped her pick out robes at the start of the year — Evan had heard through the grapevine they were an item after the Yule Ball. And for Harry. As much as he was an insufferable Gryffindor prat, she too had seen someone die from an Unforgivable Curse, and there was no way to soften the blow. Quick, unexpected and harsh. It would always stay with him.

Draco, Blaise and Tracey finally came in with the last wave of students. _Oh, so THAT'S what was so important, was it?_ Evan thought acidly, slitted eyes glaring at Draco. He made eye contact with her, and he spoke a few hurried words to the others. They gave Evangeline a glare, both Blaise and Tracey, but left for the boy's rooms without much fuss.

"Evan," Draco muttered a quiet greeting as he got close enough to her, voice lowered. Most of the other students were in the sitting areas, but Evan pulled out her wand and pointed at the nearest groups of students one at a time, speaking the phrase _"Muffliato!"_

The charm was new to Draco. "What is that?"

"Snape taught it to me in remedial potions. It stops our conversations from being overheard."

"So they can't hear us?"

"Not a single word," Evan explained. "Watch this. Hey Crabbe, you great baboon. I know you lick Mad Eye's eyeball to get off when he sleeps." Evan yelled the last part but kept her face smooth as if she were still whispering.

Draco almost burst into laughter, turning to watch the fight that comment was sure to cause. But Crabbe didn't even seem to have heard. Not even an eye twitch. Draco nodded, impressed, turning back to Evangeline.

"Maybe I should take up 'remedial potions' too." Draco mused. "I was watching you when Potter showed back up with Cedric. You okay?"

"Cedric was killed by the killing curse," Evan said, this time her voice cracking a little. Her eyes welled up, but she squeezed her wand to keep them at bay. "Just like Helen."

Draco seemed to understand the other half of that sentence, the words she could not say out loud even privately. _...by Lucius_. Evan started trembling, the shock coming on all over again. Draco immediately reached out with both hands, and lowered her to a sitting position on the floor, her back resting on the warm stone wall a few feet away from the fireplace. He was taller and blocking her, so anyone else watching would just assume it was Draco and Evangeline finding a space to sit when the couches and sofas were all occupied.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize it was going to bother you this much," he admitted, blocking her from most vantage points from the other Slytherin students. "I guess I should have, though. That was a pretty serious thing. I've never seen dad use that kind of magic before. It couldn't have been … pleasant."

"It was like watching everything you know vanish in a puff of hopes and dreams, never going to be the same again," Evan added. "But did you hear Potter? He said Voldemort's back."

Draco's lips pressed together, teeth gritted in what could only be described as Draco trying to find the right thing to say. Evan could feel his internal battle. Potter was his number one enemy at Hogwarts. But neither of them could even imagine a world where the war was actually starting. Before tonight, it had just been something of an enigma, where adults had to worry about it, but children were generally safe. But if Potter was right …

"This is going to change everything …" Draco added, eyes falling to the floor.

"How involved was Lucius … before?" Evan asked, bending her legs and wrapping her arms around them so her chin could rest in the space between her knees.

"Very," Draco admitted. "He was part of the inner circle. I think that if _He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named_ is back again, he may actually become part of our world."

Evan sighed, defeated. "Why can't you say his name?"

"Nobody does, and it's honestly quite uncomfortable when you say it," Draco answered. He wasn't being cruel, just honest.

"Oh, sorry," Evan shrugged. "So what happens now?"

"Unless mum and dad pull us out of here early, we act normal. But my money is on that not happening. If He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is actually back and Potter isn't lying to cover up killing Cedric himself, that would draw too much suspicion. Until we get home, we speak of this to no one but each other."

"Not even to Snape?" Evan asked.

Draco shook his head solemnly. "He's my godfather, and he is a friend of the family. But if you tell him too much, he will not hesitate to betray your secrets to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named to save his own skin. If He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is back, we are at war, Evan. And children die in war."


	15. Goodbye Part 2: Well Fire Away, 'Cause Today I Won't Let the Shame Sink In...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Old author's note)
> 
> Here we go again. Sorry in advance.
> 
> (NEW AUTHOR'S NOTE)
> 
> This was the last published chapter. Everything from this point on will be part of the challenge to finish this story in the challenge. Fingers crossed we can rock it!!

As the students pushed into the station, Evangeline held back, giving an excuse of forgetting her favorite sweater in the carriages to Draco. Everything was about to change now. Lucius had written to both Draco and Evangeline instructing them to be on their best behavior as they had company, and Draco interpreted that to mean either the Dark Lord himself or his followers would be their summertime guests. She waited until the green-eyed, dark haired Potter and company made their way to the platform.

Stepping up, Evan cleared her throat as she moved to block Harry from continuing.

"Potter, can I have a moment?" Evangeline asked, tilting her head to the side.

Granger looked like she was about to protest, but Harry waved them on with instructions to find a compartment. Weasley seemed exactly judgemental. Thankfully though, they left quickly. Harry looked at Evan curiously. "What can I do for you, Carter?" he asked.

"Nothing, thanks," she replied. "I just wanted to say how sorry I am for …" she let her words trail off. "Look, I know it wasn't your fault."

"Oh, do you, Carter?" Potter spat. "And why is that? Because you know Lucius was there?" Harry asked, the accusation plain and heavy in the air between them.

Instead of denying what had been at first highly suspected and now confirmed, Evangeline just nodded. "Sometimes bad things happen to those who are just unlucky. People get stuck in the worst situations through no fault of your own. I know I haven't always been as … kind as I could have been to you, and I'm sorry for that. But I do believe you."

Evan hadn't expected Harry's reaction. "Of course you do, Carter. You Slytherin lot tied to the Death Eaters have probably been planning for ages, and now you can gloat that Cedric's blood has been spilt, yeah?"

It was as if he had slapped the wind out of her. "No, Potter. I -"

"Save it. You lost your 'in' to the good guys when you broke up with Fred, and now you think some outsider sob story will have me feeling sorry for you. You're not ending up in my bed next, Carter. You can count on that."

Harry pushed past her so hard, she almost fell over. Angry tears threatened to fall as they stung her eyes, and after composing herself, she turned on her heels and made her way back to Draco. Of course, he was right. Potter was mental and completely self-absorbed. Draco had warned her to stay away, and now she would without wondering if things could be different.

…..

Once collected from King's Cross Station by Narcissa and staying overnight at Diagon Alley to rest from the journey, they Floo'ed home to Malfoy Manor.

Draco and Evangeline had been thoroughly washed and formally dressed, then prepared for what was about to happen. Narcissa seemed more on edge than anyone. She explained that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named had been traveling back and forth between the guest wings at Malfoy Manor and Riddle House. However, in anticipation of Draco and Evangeline returning from Hogwarts, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was in residence at Malfoy Manor to participate in their reception home.

No expense would be spared. They would return to have a private family dinner with Lucius and Voldemort, and they were to be on their absolute best behavior at all times under threat of torture. No embarrassment would be tolerated. No sass-talking, no questioning and absolutely no positive talk of Dumbledore.

Draco went first, followed by Evangeline and finally Narcissa. Once they were brushed off from the soot, Narcissa led them to the library. Lucius stood by a man, who had slits instead of a nose and pale skin, who sat in one of the grand chairs. His blank face immediately lit up, and he stood, opening his arms as if receiving a long lost friend.

"Oh Lucius, this cannot be your Draco," Voldemort said, and Evangeline had to resist taking a step back in a mix of fear and disgust. Voldemort patted Draco on the head. Like a puppy. Then, his yellowed eyes turned to her. "And this must be your daughter, Evangeline. She is the spitting image of her dear mother."

Voldemort reached out a hand, and let it rest on her cheek. Instead of leaning into him, she shuddered at his touch. Voldemort laughed.

"Yes, these are the children. Growing up so much between now and when they went off to their fourth year," Narcissa broke in, sneering. "I am sure the children need time to wash up before supper."

"Very right, my love," Lucius spoke. Voldemort removed his hand from Evangeline's cheek. "Dinner service is promptly at five. Please be sure you are both refreshed and dressed in clean clothes."

Draco and Evangeline both took their leave, not needing to be told twice.

…..

Dinnertime productions were underway. Voldemort took the head of the table. Lucius and Narcissa sat on either side, Lucius on the left hand, Narcissa on the right. Draco sat next to his father, and Evangeline to Narcissa, across from Draco.

The food that was prepared was extremely rich. Coming off of the Hogwarts feast, Evan managed to pick at the meal but was still not feeling up to another rich, hearty spread - especially sitting at the same table as the Dark Lord himself. It felt so surreal. She kept her eyes firmly on her plate, merely nodding or giving short answers when the adults addressed her.

"And Narcissa, your kindness in opening your home to your other daughter is a sacrifice that will not go without reward!" Voldemort was saying. Narcissa grumbled something under her breath so low Evan couldn't even make it out.

"Narcissa has been a wonderful example. Unfortunately, it wasn't until I visited Evangeline at her home in Dutton that I realized how secluded she was, and the neglect imposed." Lucius shook his head angrily. "So I dealt with the situation."

"And I bet Evangeline has been ever so grateful for her relocation under your direct care, and for Narcissa's guidance," Voldemort sneered.

Narcissa kicked Evangeline under the table. A signal to speak. "Yes, My Lord," Evan replied, keeping her eyes down. "Eternally grateful."

"And Draco, are you enjoying more time with your sister?" Voldemort asked, moving his attention to her brother.

"Absolutely, My Lord," Draco spoke. His natural arrogance hid the fear Evan would be feeling in his shoes. "She has become something of a tutor for other students in Potions, thanks to Professor Snape. And is currently the only known student to survive a werewolf attack." Draco smiled at Evan as if trying to encourage her to make this as normal as possible. "Most students don't know whether or not to be afraid, I think," he bragged.

Voldemort whistled. "My, my, Miss Evangeline. You are more like your mother every day."

"I will take your word on that, My Lord," she replied in a tone with just too much bite to be considered polite. Draco's eyes narrowed ever so slightly, and Lucius' posture changed. Narcissa simply sighed, not bothering to hide it.

"Just like my sister in every way, My Lord," Narcissa replied.

"That I can see," Voldemort said, setting down his fork. "Lucius, call your elf."

Widget appeared when beckoned. Voldemort turned to Draco. "Would you be willing to take a punishment for your sister, Draco?"

Draco considered, moving his eyes from Evan to Voldemort. Evan was barely remembering to breathe, no longer starting at the table. Now, her horrified face was paying attention to Voldemort without attempting to hide it.

"Without hesitation, My Lord," Draco replied coolly.

"Take out your wand, boy. And end the elf."

A small shriek came out of the elf, and Draco actually turned a shade of red. "I am sorry, my Lord," Evangeline spoke after a few minutes of Draco hesitating. "I am only lamenting not being under the good and watchful care of my family sooner."

Voldemort pointed at a space behind Evan's chair. Obediently, she stood and moved to stand where he directed. Voldemort raised his wand at Evangeline, but his gaze remained on Draco. "Your sister was impolite, and now with her punishment, a lesson must be taught. End. That. Elf."

Draco swallowed.

_"_ _Crucio!"_ Voldemort said, and Evangeline's nerves were on fire, every single one. She dropped to the floor, screaming in agony. Draco jumped to his feet. "No, boy," Voldemort sneered. "Now you must do as I say. Or this will continue."

Draco looked at Widget, and with no malice in his voice raised his wand and pointed at Widget, he spoke, _"Avada Kedavra."_

Nothing happened. _"Crucio!"_ Voldemort shouted again, and Evangeline felt a fresh new wave of pain. But she could no longer scream. Just thrash about, her body trying to wriggle free but unable to stop. "Try again, Draco. More conviction!" There was an air of joy to Voldemort's voice, and it stung Evan's ears.

_"_ _Avada Kedavra!"_ Draco yelled, and again, nothing. Evan's screams and the elf's cries filled the room.

Nothing happened. Voldemort nodded at Lucius, and Lucius brandished his wand from his sleeve. _"Avada Kedavra!"_

Voldemort lowered his wand, and the pain stopped. Evan was breathing hard on the floor, and when her eyes finally opened, she was looking into the blank stare of the dead elf.

"There may be hope for these children yet, but there is much more to learn," Voldemort observed. "I will have to assist in their education." He made eye contact with Lucius and nodded toward the door.

"Draco, help your sister to her room. You are both free to retire for the evening."

Draco moved quickly, supporting Evan into a sitting position and helping her put an arm for support around his neck, while he pulled her up to standing. Leaning heavily on him, she let Draco lead them without comment from the dining room.

Nothing would ever be the same again, Evan realized. Life was officially hell on earth.


	16. Summertime: Things Aren’t The Way They Were Before

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evangeline and Draco are home for the summer, and are surprised by an unexpected house guest and a tutor.

Evangeline crossed the mile marker on the track for the fifth time, and let herself collapse into the grass off the dirt. She was breathing hard, almost to the point of finding her second wind - where her pulse thundered through her veins so loud she could hear it. Evan’s skin felt warm to the touch, sweat gleaming in the sun.

She closed her eyes, blocking out the harsh rays of the sun, waiting for the world to stop spinning. These last few weeks had not been too terrible. If anything, Voldemort liked routine. It had only taken Evangeline and Draco a few weeks to adjust to the 7 days a week schedule the Dark Lord suggested, and even took enough of an interest in to send guests like Snape to assist with lessons and activities. Cardio first. Then spell casting. After that, Advanced Charms and Defense Against the Dark Arts - which seemed a bit of an oxymoron considering her current company. But from what Draco had told her, Snape was likely using this time to practice for taking over the class himself. After dinner, Evangeline had extra studies to catch up on wizarding laws and regulations, as well as learning everything there was to know about the Ministry of Magic. This was just for her since the Magical Congress of the United States of America - or MACUSA - was vastly different. 

Her first experience at the Ministry of Magic happened upon arrival in the United Kingdom when she had the Trace put on her, and was told she no longer needed her MACUSA issued wand permit. Lucius had confiscated it and had it somewhere in a secured place. So she knew before running away, Draco would have to be enlisted to find it. But learning about the Trace was good, too. She learned the Trace was based on location and not by person or wand, that was why she and Draco were getting away with using magic outside of school. The more she learned, the better she could plan to leave.

She felt a shade blocking the sun, and Evan opened her eyes into a squint to see Draco standing over her. She had dressed in traditional no-maj exercise clothing - a sports bra, tank top, cropped exercise pants and trainers. Draco preferred the more traditional approach and wore robes made of lighter cotton than those worn at Hogwarts. Draco looked amused.

“Early start?” he asked, reaching out an arm to help her up. Evan took it, and they worked together to pull her back to her feet.

“I couldn’t sleep,” she said. “I know our _guest_ is two rooms over, and he gives me the major creeps.”

Draco laughed. He was not as close to the Dark Lord’s rooms, but he could sympathize. “I feel your pain, princess,” he teased. “How many kilometers today?”

“I pushed to five. Miles, that is. I don’t know what the fancy metric equivalent is.”

“You American heathen,” Draco teased. “It’s a little over 8, I think. That’s good. Further than last week.” He began stretching out his muscles to warm up. “What are you working on after weights?”

“I don’t know, I think we have someone coming today,” Evan yawned. “Voldemort told us to shower after our work out, so that means either he or someone else has some input on our lives today we should pay attention to.”

Draco snorted. “You do need to be careful, Evan. That mouth will not fit into our society. I don’t want a repeat of our homecoming.”

The idea of being tortured again was a sobering one. Draco and Evan said their goodbyes, and she headed into the weight room to begin her sets. Draco joined not too long after, and they worked side by side in silence until the reps were done. It was the unspoken rule that any serious talk NOT happen inside, where walls have ears, and the literal Dark Lord of the Death Eaters could be chilling around the corner.

After they showered, dressed into plain casual robes and were fed by the new house elf named Binsey, a very angry house elf who disliked the children and made it his own personal mission to make their lives difficult, they set off toward the study. He must have heard what happened to Widget and blamed them.

Evan and Draco were situated in the study when Lucius and a tall blonde man with blue eyes and short hair came in. The new person towered over Lucius. He gave the children a menacing stare and cleared his throat. Lucius pointed at him. “Draco, Evangeline. This is one of our trusted friends Thorfinn Rowle. He is going to work with you both on Expelliarmus until you can perform the spell flawlessly without as much as a lip twitch.”

“We haven’t begun silent spells at school yet …” Draco said, surprised. “Wicked.”

“Quite,” Rowle growled. “So the boy speaks. What about the girl?”

“When I feel so inclined,” Evan replied, standing and taking her wand from the pocket in her sleeve. Draco followed suit.

“I see. Leave us, Malfoy. We do not need distractions. My time is valuable, and this is a favor to our Lord.”

Lucius chuckled, offered the children a good luck wave, and left. Draco and Evangeline moved away from the chairs as instructed.

“Protego may not sound all that exciting,” Rowle said, pulling out his own wand and levitating some of the pillows and cushions behind Draco and Evangeline. “But in a battle, you want to keep it simple. This charm can not only stop you from becoming a target for Dumbledore and his merry band of nitwits, but it can also save others when projected in battle. For example …” Rowle pointed his wand right at Draco. “ _EXPELLIARMUS_!”

Draco’s wand went flying overhead, and the force of the spell sent him sliding backwards. He tripped trying to catch himself on his own feet and fell into the pillows with a loud oof. Evan’s eyes opened in both amusement and interest.

“See that, Evangeline? It wouldn’t have happened had Draco casted Protego. Observe.” Rowle took stance, and casted Protego silently before eyeing the now standing Draco. “Throw whatever curse at me you think you can handle, boy.”

Draco grinned. “ _Impedimenta_!” he yelled … But all Evangeline saw was the ripples of the jinx colliding but not bursting through the shield.

“Can you show me that hand movement again?!” Evan asked, raising her own wand ready to copy it exactly. Rowle grinned. 

“Like this -” He raised his wand up and made a few short, jerky movements before parrying back to the stance he would use if about to cast a silent curse at an enemy. Evan tried it. “Not quite,” Rowle said, moving to stand behind her and gripping her wrist in his. “You have to make the line fluid, and be intentional. Like this.” 

As Draco stood and watched, Rowle moved Evan’s wand holding hand in the motion twice, then stepped back and let go. She repeated the motion almost perfectly.

“That a girl. Now you, boy.”

Draco performed the hand motion, also needing correcting. They took time to draw it on parchment, practice it with wands, and then repeated the cycle. Rowle insisted practicing until the movement was locked into muscle memory since the slightest mistake would render the charm ineffectual and Death Eaters should not look like fools in battle.

He then instructed the children to stand opposite each other, and practice one at a time. It took a few rounds, but soon wands were flying. And then they were pushing each other too, the strength building up with each try. Rowle was pleased with their progress and commented more than once how a little friendly competition was doing them good between each other, encouraging practice sessions outside of class.

When it was time to break for lunch, a tray of meats, cheeses, fruits and breads with butterbeer in iced mugs, they sat eating together.

“So I hear you are Bellatrix’s kid?” Rowle asked, and Evangeline nodded. She was holding a napkin to nurse a split lip from catching the corner of a table on one of Draco’s especially animated spell attempts. “Makes sense. You look just like her. And maybe I can see a bit of Lucius.”

“I’ve never met her,” Evan replied, finding it strange that a grown Death Eater would speak to her so casually. “But I have heard some wild stories.”

“Only half of them are as wild as what really went down,” Rowle joked, throwing a grape at Evan. She caught it and popped it into her mouth, earning a nod of approval. Then he turned to Draco. “And you have certainly caught the attention of the Dark Lord. You show lots of promise and have a lot of talent. We just have to make sure you stay focused.”

“Easier said than done,” Draco shrugged. “Expectations being reset and all that, now that the Dark Lord is returning. We do need order, and I think it will be easier to grow into my role now that we don’t have to pretend.”

“Well, that’s just it, Draco,” Rowle sneered. “The game of pretend is still on. Until everyone is ready for the next Wizarding War - that is, until our numbers are built back up and those who are imprisoned restored,” he glanced at Evan, then back to Draco, “we must act as if the Potter boy’s story is absolute rubbish. The more people who help in discrediting his story of events, the better off we are at keeping the element of surprise.”

Evan found her next bite hard to swallow, so she reached for her butterbeer to wash it down. She remembered her last conversation with Harry perfectly. It was the exact opposite of the good guy persona she expected. It made it harder to really define right and wrong, in this case. It really was a mess. 

She realized Rowle and Draco were watching for her reaction. “You said … those imprisoned would be … restored?” Evan asked, trying to casually change the subject. Rowle grinned mischievously. 

“That’s right, baby Bellatrix. One of my next missions is to be sure we change the fact that you haven’t met your mum. And many other people stuck up in Azkaban that would be helpful to the cause. So many of the former Death Eaters are being driven mad in nothing more than a game by the Ministry. But I bet they would still be willing and able fight for the cause. And hard. It’s what we need to push us over the edge for a sure victory.”

Rowle looked so proud of himself for being assigned such a mission. Evan took a slow breath in between gritted teeth, not sure how to interpret and process this news. It would have to be discussed with Draco later, in confidence. She knew her mother was batshit crazy. She was sure that it would mean a lot more trouble than it was worth. 

After the lesson, more changing. Evan was so tired of the showmanship that came from all of these proper English wizarding customs. She found herself in a more formal dressing gown for dinner, sitting in her traditional spot next to Narcissa at dinner with Lucius, Draco and Voldemort. Draco was telling the adults all about their Expelliarmus progress, and Lucius looked pleased. Voldemort did not look displeased, so Evan considered it a win.

“Rowle said something interesting today,” Evan cut in when the conversation lulled. She leaned forward, sipping her soup spoon clean quietly as the others turned to face her. “Are you really planning an Azkaban escape?”

Voldemort smiled. “Rowle should guard his tongue more closely, should he wish to keep it,” he growled. “But yes, I feel it is my duty to restore my most loyal followers to their freedom so they can take up the mantle once more.”

“So what does that mean? For me? Will I still live here?” she asked, eyes moving from Lucius to Voldemort.

“Fair question, Evangeline,” Voldemort replied. “Yes. Your mother will be in no position to take on raising you immediately upon her release. For appearances, you will stay here. It will be one great big happy family. Aunt Narcissa, Father Lucius, Mother Bellatrix, Brother Draco and your own Godfather all living under one roof at last.”

“My godfather is dead. Lu … Father said so.”

“I was misspoken, Evangeline,” Lucius corrected sharply. “Out of ignorance. Your godfather is very much alive, and is none other than the Dark Lord sitting at the head of the table.”

Evan’s jaw dropped. Visibly dropped. Narcissa had to kick her foot under the table twice.

“Children, you may be excused,” Lucius ordered, and she and Draco retreated to discuss all the new developments in Evan's room.


	17. Fresh Out of Scruples: Stronger than Yesterday

"Memory charms are useless, My Lord," Rowle growled at the table. "They will eventually be discovered, or wear off."

They all sat around the large table: Voldemort, Lucius, Narcissa, Rowle, Draco, Snape and Evangeline. The kids were due to Platform 9 ¾ within the fortnight, and the adults were just beginning to realize that the secrets of the past few months could come tumbling out to a group of emotional, hormone raging teens returning with frenzy to a school amidst the scandal of Diggory's death.

Evangeline had bet Draco fifty galleons and won that at least two adults would lobby to keep them home and forgo the return to Hogwarts. Narcissa and Rowle had not disappointed her in that respect. Narcissa did not want the complications, and Rowle argued that their training would be best suited under his tutelage at Malfoy Manor. Draco had agreed, probably because they were actually working harder here with more motivation, and it was paying off. Physically, Evan had never been in better shape. She was also much more prepared for the curriculum at Hogwarts than before. She spent much of her summer avoiding the adults when the scheduled allowed and hid in the library with her nose in a book.

Draco also loved the new regime. He was very gifted and gave Evan a run for her money. They were both quick learners and the Type A personalities that wanted to be perfectionists and people pleasers simultaneously. The end result was that when they sparred with one another, they did not go easy on each other. They learned new spells: advanced expelliarmus, several counter jinxes, and a fair assortment of jinxes usually restricted to students below year 7.

The nights though were the loneliest Evan had ever experienced. She corresponded with her last remaining Ilvermorny friend, but it was all superficial. Evan couldn't just come out and say that she was now living with the Dark Lord of all Europe who just so happened to take an interest in her education. Rachel to her credit told stories of friends, shared some speculation about Helen being found deceased, and otherwise included some gossip about two teachers giving birth to love children who just so happened to share a father - the groundskeeper.

"You could always remove our tongues …" Evan suggested, feigning helpfulness. She kept her face neutral with a hint of exaggerated excitement and a tone that was just too eager to be earnest.

Draco kicked Evan under the table, trying not to crack a smile.

Snape sneered. "That would surely be an improvement in Remedial Potions. However, your physical presence gives me assurances that Miss Lovegood will actually pass fifth year."

"The Lovegood child is not my main concern, Sev," Lucius broke in. "I have two children who will not be able to use magic legally for quite some time yet if they are away from Hogwarts, and we are far too busy to be catering to their education with our additional missions."

"The girl can come with me, and the boy could intern at the Ministry …" Rowle added.

"Absolutely not acceptable," Narcissa nearly shrieked. "She is underage, and will not leave this house with you unaccompanied."

"Stop this foolish bickering, you are all giving me a headache," Voldemort groaned. "Of course the children will return to Hogwarts. We do not have the time for them to be getting underfoot."

"So how would you command them to not tell others that you exist?" Narcissa asked, before pressing her lips into a tight, thin line to keep from sharing how she really felt - that removing tongues may be a good idea.

"Watch me, Narcissa, and I will share my child-rearing techniques," Voldemort stated. The irony of the absence of children for everyone at the table but the Malfoy grown-ups was not lost on Evan one bit, so she knew this was about to be pure gold. Voldemort turned to Draco first. "Draco, are you going to share with anyone that I am here?" he asked.

"No, My Lord," Draco agreed, leaning back in his seat and biting an apple.

The Dark Lord then turned his attention onto Evan. "Evangeline, are you going to share with anyone that I am here?"

Evan had to force herself to not say the first three responses that came to mind as she made eye contact with Voldemort. "Well, that depends, My Lord," Evan retorted, shrugging her shoulders.

This seemed to amuse Voldemort. "Would you mind … elaborating, my dear?"

"If I must," she said, side-eyeing Draco. Draco was glaring daggers. Ever since it became known that Lord Voldemort was her Godfather, Evan seemed to be getting away with a lot more cheek than he would have ever dreamed of. He had told Evan multiple times in confidence how much he hated her antics, in fact. But Evan simply could not handle herself. According to Rowle, it was better than any paternity test that she belonged to her mother. "You've yet to actually give us orders. I suppose if you commanded me to tell someone, I would. And saying I wouldn't tell anyone right now makes very little sense."

"Well, then. Evangeline, would you join me in the library after dinner? I have a meeting I would like for you to observe," Voldemort lulled, lifting his wine glass and helping himself to a large sampling. Evan managed to glance at Draco, who was simply staring in shock.

"With pleasure, My Lord," she agreed.

…..

Evangeline followed Lord Voldemort after dinner silently through the halls of Malfoy Manor towards the library, still in her dining gown. Lucius followed behind them, like a puppy dog following his master. Over the summer, she had become accustomed to traditions she would otherwise deem silly. Old fashioned and outdated, but for some reason, these people clung to these little notions like fish to water, and it suited the stuffy attitudes and strict beliefs.

"Don't hold back so far, child, I won't bite," Voldemort called, extending an arm. Evan had to suppress a shudder, but she managed to take two long strides to stand side by side with the Dark Lord, letting her arm link with his. "That's better, puppet. I feel as if I should continue steering your education. Lucius was right - you lost so much, being raised so far away."

"Think nothing of it," Evan replied, trying to brush it off. Voldemort chuckled. "Really. My father has been so good to me this last year."

"It is the very least he can do, to see your training is properly adhered to. I am pleased you have caught up with your brother."

Evan was beginning to feel uncomfortable with this personal turn on questioning and was relieved when they reached the library. Voldemort used silent magic to open the door, and he ushered Evangeline in. She was surprised to see two older - and very unkempt men - lounging on the sofa eating food from trays piled massively high. She turned to watch Voldemort's face, and the Dark Lord cleared his throat. "Macnair, Fenrir. I would like to introduce Evangeline Lestrange-Malfoy, my talented goddaughter."

The two men pulled their gaze up from the tray of meat, curiously watching her. Evangeline tried to swallow, but her throat was dry.

"This is baby Bellatrix?" the one with the hairy face mumbled, trying to finish his bite. Bits of food and spittle littered the air around him, and luckily he was far enough away to not soil her robes. Narcissa would likely pee herself in fury to see this entire scene play out.

"Evangeline, please," she spoke up, tilting her head to one side and making eye contact with Voldemort. He seemed amused at her discomfort.

"Evangeline, this brute is Fenrir Greyback. And over there is someone you have already met."

"My, my. This is the pup I met in the forest?" the older man mused gruffly, pausing to rip another mouthful of flesh from whatever animal bone he was chewing. Evan wrinkled her nose. "I expected her to be a bit more … well, uglier."

"I take after my mum, or so I am told," Evan chimed in, which earned surprise chuckles all around. "I'm sorry if I had hurt you."

"I'm not. It isn't every day you get yer arse handed back to you by a wee girl. How's your friend?" Macnair seemed genuinely interested.

"Not a scratch on him, I'm afraid. But I was quite sad about the Thestral."

"Good God, that explained the hair … picking that out of my teeth for WEEKS!"

"Evangeline," Fenrir Greyback broke in, watching her curiously. "I asked to meet with you because I was curious to see the kid who could survive a werewolf attack. You came out of the incident injured, did you not?"

"Only a few good scratches," she admitted. Voldemort seemed to nod in approval. "I was in the hospital wing for longer than I should have been. I think they were watching to be sure it was just claws."

Fenrir nodded. "I am not sure whether I am impressed at your cunning and calmness, or disappointed my friend hadn't managed to nip you and make you into one of us." Evan must have made a face because Greyback and Macnair both chuckled. "Relax, little sis, we aren't gonna bite ya. But I think we should get the Death Eater kids together and do some basic werewolf training. In the heat of the battle, we may not be able to tell who is who. I asked our Lord if you might be interested in holding private sessions?"

_Ah, and the truth comes out …_ Evan thought to herself. They needed her skills. It was an excellent position to be in. One that would come with a bit of respect. She paused only a moment before nodding. After all, this could save lives. And it did not have to be a violent affair. "I would be honored," she agreed. "On one condition."

Macnair laughed bawdily. "This kid IS her mother's daughter. Balls of brass, I tell ya."

"She is a young lady, and you will watch your language," Voldemort sighed. He peered at Evan appraisingly. "Most people don't ask me for conditions. This must be pretty important."

"Yes sir, it is," Evan agreed solemnly. "When we go to Diagon Alley to secure our school supplies, I am going to ask for a cat. And I want you to ensure Lucius agrees. And … If you would indulge me … one more thing.

"Lord Voldemort, already sporting a grimace that would curdle milk, tilted his head at Evangeline. "Humor me, my sweet."

"I want to go home for a few days and spend time with Rachel. She's a schoolmate, from Ilvermorny."

"Out of the question, my dear. But anything tangible your heart desires I will provide."

Evan's eyebrows furrowed, as hurt and then anger set in. "Are you afraid I would tell about you?" she asked, calling it out.

Voldemort, to his credit, was quite patient. He pointed one finger to the door, and without taking his eyes off of Evangeline, ordered everyone from the room with a single "Out. Except you, Lucius."

Like clockwork, the room emptied of every other person. Lord Voldemort was quiet for several minutes, and Evangeline was not keen on breaking that silence. It was Lucius who caved. "You can have the cat. But why do you want to go back to America?"

"Because I was ripped from my life without getting to say goodbye, and I miss my friends," Evan answered honestly. "I don't think a few days' vacation is too much to ask for after a year of being on almost perfect behavior."

Voldemort scoffed. "She has a point, Lucius." Voldemort turned to watch Lucius now. "And what reservations do you have about her leaving? I know she will keep silent."

"I fear for her safety. The last time she was home, I used an Unforgivable Curse on her caretaker."

"That only tells me why you cannot go. I can spare Rowle for a time, to keep her safe and to maintain Evangeline's training schedule. What objections do you have for that?"

"None, with your wisdom, My Lord," Lucius caved. "I would, however, ask that Draco also accompany Evangeline. It would look improper for a grown man to travel with an unrelated child without supervision, and Draco can also ensure the topic of conversation between Evangeline and her peers does not veer into...dangerous grounds."

Voldemort nodded, turning back to Evangeline. "And do you object to the terms?"

She sucked in a slow breath between gritted teeth. _My whole life is a mess, so sure. Let's add on two babysitters because GOD FORBID I am allowed to have one thing of my own …_ she thought bitterly. But instead of unleashing her thoughts, Evangeline merely nodded. "I would not mind the added company. It would be good to see Rachel, Mary and Victoria again."

"Then we are agreed," Lord Voldemort clapped his hands together, in an uncharacteristic show of happiness. "Scoot along and tell Draco before you retire to bed, Evangeline. We will see you in the morning with the details. And, of course, we must find time for you to go cat shopping."


End file.
